Innocent Sinners
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella and her father move back to Charlie's home town, where she meets Edward. Her relationship with him grows quickly, the spark pulling them together fast, as does the threat to everyone involved. Will Edward and Bella be able to survive the truth of Renee's actions, leaving her baby with Charlie and killing herself before she could tell a soul of Bella's true, dark, beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the first stories I have written, but I didn't like how I wrote it, causing me to stop before it was completed and I took it down. I am now rewriting each chapter, changing plots and adding new ideas. Hopefully I don't disappoint as I did myself when I first tried this one out!**

"Bella, I swear, you will be fine." My father again tried to reassure me yet again.

I sat pouting as I gazed out the window of the car at the school in front of us. My father had decided to move us to the small town he had grown up in. I was not as thrilled at the idea as he was. The place was tiny, not even a forth the population as where we came from. It wasn't that I was adverse to small towns, it was just harder to hide in the crowd while in them.

For as long as I could remember, it had always just been my father and I. He said that he and my mother dated through high school, she took off after graduation, never contacting him again till she showed up unexpectedly with a baby in her arms. She handed me to him, only days old, apologized, and left. Neither of us has heard from her since. He was heart broken, refusing to stay in the town where all knew of what happened, not willing to have their sympathetic or judging eyes watch him try to raise his daughter, knowing that Renee left him with a baby to care for alone.

"The Cullen kids will be in the same grade as you, I am sure you will have classes together."

"Dad, just because you grew up with their parents, doesn't mean we will be friends, I haven't even met them yet."

"Esme and Carlisle told them to keep an eye out for you, you will meet them soon enough. We arrived too late last night to visit. I will pick you up after school is out."

"Thanks, but I can walk." I grumbled, getting out and slamming the car door behind me. I watched as his car drove away, leaving me feeling more alone than ever in this new town. I turned and started walking to the front of the building, not really paying attention to my surroundings when a car horn blaring next to me caused me to jump and drop my bag, watching with mortification as it bust open, half of its contents falling out and rolling away from me on the pavement.

"Chill out Lauren, you could have waited." Someone yelled while walking toward me. "Let me help."

I stared with an open mouth, unable to make my mind process anything coherent. The only thing it was able to form in my now mushy brain was how gorgeous the boy now standing in front of me was, watching as he bent to throw everything into my bag, standing up quickly handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I finally mumbled, making my hand reach out and grab the straps from him. His green eyes crinkled a bit as he gave me a smile.

"I'm guessing you are new here since I haven't seen you before, I'm Edward." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella."

"Ah, the infamous Bella Swan." He grinned, causing me to blush. "I'm Esme's son, your Dad and my Mom were friends growing up. She told me you would be attending soon, though I had no idea it was this soon. I am offering my services for any needs you may have." He said giving a small bow, making me giggle slightly.

"Thanks. My Dad told me I would probably be meeting you soon." I said softly, blushing as I noticed a few people standing by their cars watching us.

I kept glancing up at him as he talked about the school and what teachers I would and would not like. It was hard to really pay attention to what he was saying when his voice alone mesmerized me.

"This is Bella Swan." He said smiling at the receptionist behind the office desk as we entered the small, cramped room.

"Of course, we have been expecting you!" The older woman said giving me a warm smile. "Here is you schedule and locker information. I am sure Edward here will help show you the way, there is a map also as a reference." She handed me a stack of papers, which I shoved into my bag, keeping the locker number and combination out.

"You are close to my cousin's locker." He said, looking over my shoulder at the numbers printed on the piece of paper.

"Is she Carlisle's daughter?" I asked, remembering the little bit of information Charlie had supplied me with.

"Yes, the little pixie." He chuckled, leaving me slightly confused.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" A small bouncing ball of energy greeted me as we stopped in front of a locker.

"Hi, Bella." I said giving her a shy smile.

"I'm so happy to meet you! My father told me you would be arriving soon! Our fathers were best friends, I know we will be also. Tell me all about yourself!" She gushed.

"There isn't much to know really." I muttered, my face again turning red from the attention.

"Oh, I bet you are much more interesting than you think you are. Have you checked out the mall outside of town? It's about a forty-five minute drive but much better than anything that might be closer. We will have to take a shopping trip together soon." Did she even breathe? I wondered as she kept a steady stream of conversation.

"Alice, they came into town last night, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." She said with a small frown. "Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together.

I handed her the paper from my bag as I packed things into my locker that I wouldn't need during the day.

"We have first period together, lets go!" She chirped, wrapping her arm into mine, leading the way.

I looked back at Edward who was still standing near my locker, watching us walk away with amusement.

The class subject in Science class was something I had already completed at my previous school so it was hard to really pay attention even if Alice wasn't jabbering away in my ear. At least it wouldn't be hard to do the homework.

The next two classes, History and Gym, went by quickly. Luckily I was allowed to sit out for Gym class today. I met another Cullen, Emmett, who was Alice's older brother. He greeted me loudly as he ran by with a basket ball, saying he would see me later, all focus on the game being played. I walked into the lunch room and heard my name being called, looking up I saw Edward waving for me to join his table.

"How is your first day going?"

"Okay I guess." I mumbled.

"It must be hard starting over." He said apologetically.

"It isn't that bad. I just hate all the stares associated with being the new kid."

"Maybe they are staring at your beauty." I felt his breath on the side of my face and turned to see he had leaned close to whisper into my ear. I blushed as he laughed softly and placed his hands over mine to squeeze reassuringly before going back to eating his lunch.

"Swan, I told you I would meet up with you soon." Emmett said smiling, sitting across the table from me. "This is Rosalie, my girl." He said, nodding his head to the tall blonde who was currently taking the seat next to him.

"Hello." She said, giving me a friendly smile.

"Bella! I see you have met everyone!" Alice said excitedly sitting down next to me, a quiet blonde boy sat next to her giving me a smile and a nod. "This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin. Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward are all Seniors.

I tried to follow the conversation going on around me but my eyes couldn't stray from Edward who also kept glancing back at me.

"Eddie!" A girl called sweetly as she neared the table, rubbing her palm over Edward's cheek.

"Stop Tanya." He growled, pulling his head away from her touch.

"I'm Tanya." She said, giving me a calculating look.

"Bella." I replied quietly, feeling uneasy with her attention.

"Well, nice to meet you. See you later Eddie." She said, kissing Edward's cheek she had previously touched as she walked away.

"Damn, she doesn't take a hint does she?" Emmett said laughing at Edward's discomfort.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ex-girlfriend." He grumbled, biting into an apple.

"Bella, did you know that your and Edward's house is on the same property?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"No, I haven't seen much more than the inside of the house." I admitted.

"There is a small trail behind your house. If you follow it, you will arrive at my house in less than ten minutes." Edward informed me.

The bell rang, sounding the end of the period and we all stood to head to our next class. I couldn't help but follow Edward's form as he walked in the opposite direction of Alice and I, goofing off with Emmett as they went to their own class.

Alice giggled causing me to turn red for what felt like the hundredth time.

After two more classes, one of which was with Alice, I grabbed my bag from my locker and left the school to start my walk home.

"Bella!"

I looked over to see Edward, his cousins, along with Rosalie and Jasper standing in the parking lot near what I assumed to be their cars.

"Do you want a ride?" Edward asked me.

"Um, do you have room?" I asked, looking over the large group in front of me.

"Of course, Rose and Jasper ride together, as do Emmett and Alice." He laughed.

That made sense, they lived together after all.

"Jasper, would you mind bringing Alice home?" Emmett asked as he cuddled Rose close to him.

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow Bella!" Alice waved giddily as she stared at Jasper wistfully.

"Poor guy." Edward chuckled. "So, may I drive you home?"

"You don't need to go out of your way."

"We are neighbors, remember?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Oh, right."

He opened the door for me, shutting it once I was situated inside.

"Are Jasper and Alice a couple?" I asked once we pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, though I am sure they will be soon enough. She has crushed on Jasper for as long as I can remember. He has seen her with new eyes just recently, though I think the fact that she is Emmett's little sister is holding him back somewhat."

"Would he mind?"

"Probably not, but he can be a scary dude." Edward laughed. "And Emmett is Jasper's best friend, I am sure he doesn't want things to be awkward. Knowing Alice, he wont last long though. When she wants something, she usually gets it."

Within minutes we were in my driveway.

"My mom invited you and your dad to dinner tonight, I will probably see you later." He said as I unbuckled.

"Later then."

"Goodbye Bella. Thank you for allowing me to drive you home." He gave me another smile as I shut the car door and watched him drive away.

I unlocked the door and threw my bag on top of the kitchen table. I found a note Dad left for me, telling me we were having dinner with the Cullen's, as Edward had already said, and that he would be home in an hours time, to be ready.

He had accepted the position as town sheriff, his hours weren't terrible. He would leave before I woke in the mornings, today being an exception due to my first day of school, and coming home about an hour after I arrived home. He warned me that occasionally he would be called away or would have to stay late. I didn't mind being left alone though.

I walked upstairs and started my homework, wanting to get it out of the way before we left so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. By the time I finished, Dad came home, announcing once he changed it would be time to leave. Dad decided we would just walk the rail behind our house since it wasn't far and it was a nice night. The sun had begun to set when we in front of Edward's house, casting a warm glow around the huge house.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yup." Dad grunted. "Esme is a wonderful woman, you will like her. She has always been kind."

"What about his father?"

"Hmph. Let's just say James has always been a bit cold."

"You don't like him?"

"He isn't my favorite."

"Why would Esme marry him if he isn't a nice person?"

"She must see something in him he doesn't show to others, I suppose." He said, now standing at the front door, he knocked.

"Charlie!" A short woman said excitedly as she opened the door. "Carlisle is already here, we have been waiting anxiously for your arrival!"

"It's good to see you, Esme." My dad chuckled, giving her a friendly hug. You must be Bella." She said, turning her gaze to me. Her eyes were warm and friendly.

"It's not to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"None of that, call me Esme, please." I was shocked when she pulled me into a hug also, releasing me so we could enter the house.

"Bella." Edward said, giving me a soft smile, when I entered a huge living room.

"Oh wonderful, you know each other already!"

"I think Alice has already claimed her as her new best friend." Edward laughed at his mother.

"Oh my rambunctious daughter." A man said, stepping forward into the room. "I'm Carlisle, Emmett and Alice's father." He said, holding his hand out to shake mine. "Charles, it's been much to long." He said, giving my father a huge grin.

"That it has."

"Well, Edward, take Bella upstairs and join the others while we talk, I will call when dinner is ready." Esme said softly, walking out of the room with Carlisle and my father joining her.

Edward grabbed my hand, startling me with his contact, and led me up the stairs. He brought me to what I assumed was his bedroom, Emmett and Alice inside arguing loudly over what game to play.

"Bella!" Alice chirped happily when she saw me. "Grab a control and help me beat the boys!"

Ten minutes into the game there was a soft knock at the door.

"Bella, would you mind coming downstairs? There is something your father thought we should discuss with you." Esme said softly as her head peeked in the doorway.

I stood up and followed, seeing the confused eyes of my new friends watch me leave.

"Come sit, Bells." My said said quietly, moving a chair out that was beside him. I sat and stared at the three adults that were all watching me with cautious eyes.

"Bella, Esme has told me some things of your mother. Unfortunately, I lost contact with her till I decided to move back, so she had no way of telling us before now."

"Your mother was my best friend." Esme spoke. "She was there when I married, the first person I told when I found out I was pregnant with Edward. She was a wonderful person. Full of life, seeing the good in all people. You have much of the same features."

It sounded nothing like a woman who would leave her newborn and walk away, never to be heard from again.

"I never knew she was pregnant." She said so quietly, I almost didn't hear her words. My father gave her a nod when she paused and looked at him. " A few weeks after I had Edward, she just disappeared. Your father was just as baffled as I was. I searched for her constantly till Edward's father told me to let it go, that if she wanted me to find her, she would come back on her own. Not a day went by that I didn't think of her, wondering where she was, what she was doing. Then, when I found out she came back, giving you to your father, and left without a word, I finally gave up for good. Three years ago I received a letter in the mail from a lawyer. I was informed that she had killed herself, and wished for me to be told. She left a note that simply said 'I'm sorry'."

"Did she leave a letter for My dad? For me?"

"I'm sorry dear." Esme said with a shake of her head.

"Well, it's not like I knew here, that she had even been a part of my life." I mumbled with downcast eyes.

"Bella, if you want to talk about it-"

"Dad, I'm fine. Really."

Though inside my heart broke a little. I would never admit it, but a small part of me had always hoped she would come back, just to see that I was alright, at least. Now I find out she killed herself, and never mentioned me in a letter she wrote to her best friend.

"Why don't you tell the other children dinner is ready? You all can set the table." She said quietly with a sad smile.

"Where was Edward's father?" I asked as we walked back home.

"Business apparently. It's not like we were ever friends, more like an acquaintance due to Carlisle and Esme. He is Carlisle's older brother."

"Edward must miss his father if he is always away working."

Charlie stayed silent so I stopped speaking also.

An hour after we were home Charlie got called into work. He left apologizing, writing down Esme's number in case I needed anything.

The house wasn't large but it was bigger than the small apartments I was used to, and quite old. The silence was giving me chills so I rushed to my room and shut the door behind me. After turning on my lamp to get rid of the shadows, I flopped onto my bed heavily and put on music to stop the silence. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I opened my eyes into darkness. My stomach growled, reminding me I forgot to eat dinner. I entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge when suddenly, I felt the air around me change.

I had the feeling I was being watched, my arms covered in goose bumps. I hadn't turned on the kitchen light so I peered into the darkness of the hallway. Tiptoeing, I walked into the dark, as my heart hammered in my chest. I didn't see anything but I couldn't get past the feeling of someone being there, waiting. I finally ran to my bedroom, locked my door and threw the covers over my head.

I had finally fell back asleep, still huddled under my blanket, not moving till the sound of my alarm clock startled me.

It wasn't till I was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when it entered my mind that I had woken up last night in the dark, though I remember leaving it on, not only that, but my bedroom door was open, though I shut it when I entered the room. I felt the need to leave the house quickly. Leaving my bowl on the table instead of rinsing it out, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the front door.

"Good morning." I gasped, startled to look up and see Edward leaning against his car that was parked in my drive way. "I was hoping I could drive you to school today."

My smile returned and I nodded gratefully. He smiled back and rushed over to open the passenger side door. We stayed silent for a few moments before I spoke of my curiosity.

"Edward, did you know about my mother?"

"Mom told me last night after you left. A picture of her and my mother together has always graced our wall. I had no idea that was your mother though till recently."

I looked out my window, not sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry, if it is worth anything."

"It's not like I knew here."

"Still, it must be hard to know you no longer have the option." He said softly.

"Did your father return last night?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"No."

I saw his jaw harden, his eyes staying glued to the road.

"He goes away on business quite a bit. I am used to it."

"You must miss him."

"It's better when he isn't around."

The rest of our ride was silent, both of us thinking of our neglectful parent.

"Bella!" Alice called as she rushed over to me when Edward parked next to Emmett's jeep.

"Hey Alice."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school? It's Friday so you could sleep over if you would like?"

"Um-"

"I know you don't know me very well, so if you don't want to, I understand." She said with a slight pout, making me feel bad for even considering telling her no thanks.

"I'd like that." I gave her a small smile causing her to give me a grin and tight hug.

"Let's get ready for class." She said, pulling me to follow. "Bye Jasper." She said as she winked at him.

I giggled softly as his face turned red, his eyes darting to Emmett to see if he noticed.

"You eying my little sister?" We heard Emmett bellow at him.

I turned my head and saw Emmett turn his back to Jasper, laughing silently at the look on Jasper's nervous face.

"Ugh, he will never ask me out if Emmett keeps doing that." Alice complained.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have just started this so the updates will be farther apart than my previous story, I will do my best to keep it day to day, but they may be longer :)**

The day flew by much of the same. Lunch was the highlight. I sat next to Edward again, trying to keep up with the conversation going on around me, but Edward made it difficult being this close to him. I breathed deeply, inhaling his unique scent that made my heart flutter.

"Edward can just drive you to my house after you pack a bag, he is coming over anyway to hang out with Emmett." Alice announced, bouncing in her seat.

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eyes, not wanting to be obvious of looking at him for his reaction. My breath caught when I noticed he was staring without hesitation as Alice kept talking.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett yelled, throwing a carrot stick at his head. "You haven't heard a thing I've said."

"Don't call me Eddie." He responded, throwing the carrot stick back.

Emmett just laughed and gave me a sly wink before walking out of the cafeteria with Rose.

At the end of the day, I saw Edward leaning against his car casually, watching me as I walked closer. I frowned and stopped when I was almost to the car. Tanya rushed over, practically pushing me out of the way as she wrapped her arms around Edwards neck.

"God Tanya, get off!" He yelled as he pulled away from her.

He took the few steps to me, and escorted me around her to his car.

"Let's go." He said, glaring at Tanya who was still standing there staring at us.

"When did you break up?" I asked, thinking it had to have been recently.

"Last year."

"Seriously? And she still acts like that?"

"Yeah well, she has a bit of stalker tendencies. Last month I caught her standing under my bedroom window."

"Tell me you are joking." I laughed.

"I wish I was." He said with a grimace.

"Do you want to come in while I get a bag together?" I asked him when we arrived at my house.

"Sure, thanks."

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out.

Friday's were his early days. I found him sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"How was your day? Hello Edward."

"Hi Mr. Swan."

"Dad, Alice asked me to spend the night, is that okay?" I knew he would say yes, but I felt like I should ask for his benefit anyway.

"That's great, glad that you two are getting along. Do you need me to drive you over?"

"No that's okay, Edward offered already."

I saw my Dad's eyes narrow at him.

"Are you staying there also?"

"Yes sir, I will be with Emmett and Jasper. The girls will have the whole second floor to themselves."

"Carlisle will be there?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. I'm trusting you." He said pointing a finger at him.

"Dad!" I groaned out, rushing up the stairs so I could hurry and pack, not wanting to leave Edward alone with my father for long.

"See you later kid." Dad said as I kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered, hearing Edward sigh in relief.

"Jelly Belly!" Emmett boomed out when we arrived. Edward had walked us in without knocking. I had forgotten it was his uncles house.

"Do you have to nick name everyone?" Edward asked.

"Show her to Alice's room, Eddie." He said with a teasing smile, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"You're here!" Alice jumped from her bed and pulled me into her bedroom. "You can leave no Edward!"

I turned and noticed Edward was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, right. Yell if you need anything." He said, quickly turning to leave.

"Seriously? He has never offered that before!"

"He's got it bad." Rose said, coming out of the bathroom, Alive nodding in agreement.

"Has what bad?" I asked with confusion making them both giggle.

We had just finished painting each others toes and there was a knock on the door, Carlisle announcing that the pizza had arrived.

"I am going to do some work in the office before turning it, I have an early day tomorrow. I expect you boys to behave and follow the house rules." He said narrowing his eyes at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Night Dad." Emmett said around a mouth full of food.

We were all sitting in the living room, five pizza boxes surround us in various places.

"We should all camp out and watch movies tonight!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked at her and saw her eying Jasper with a mischievous gleam, making me giggle quietly, Rose doing the same beside me.

"That boy doesn't stand a chance." She whispered to me.

After we ate, Alice, Rose and I went upstairs to fill our arms up with blankets and pillows, Jasper tagging along behind Alice to help carry enough for everyone. Alice and I were spreading blankets out of the carpet, then placing pillows around in front of the television, making sure that everyone had their own blanket. One of the Carlisle's rules was no sharing blankets.

Alice went into the kitchen, of course requesting Jasper's help, to grab bags of candies and drinks. He was so quiet compared to Alice's hyper personality. Emmett and Edward fought over what movie to watch that ended in a wrestling match before Rose finally just put in what they called a chick flick causing them to pout with their arms crossed over their chest.

Rose and Emmett plopped down, using both blankets, but making it into one big covering them.

"Jasper, you are sitting beside me." Alice demanded.

Jasper beside Emmett, and Alice ordering me to her other side, leaving the only spot left for Edward, right beside me.

"Is it alright to lay here, or would you like me to move the blanket to the other side?" He asked quietly.

"I don't mind."

"Edward. Turn off the lights, you're the last one up!" Emmett yelled out causing Edward to grumble as he did as requested of him.

The room was cast in darkness, only the soft glow of the movie giving any light to the room. I kept my eyes on the television though my attention was focused on the sound of Edward's movements as he settled down beside me. Alice threw us a bag of candy to share and passed over two bottles of water.

"We will be back." Emmett said as he stood, pulling Rosalie behind him as he rushed from the room.

Jasper and Edward snickered,

"Ew." Alice complained.

I looked at her and saw her eyes slowly gain a gleam, realizing her brother had left the room. She turned to look at Jasper, staring till he finally gave her his attention, the shyness visible in his face.

"Ally-" He started to say, being cut off when Alice threw her arms around him, giving him a sound kiss.

"Um, want to go.. uh..." Edward was trying to say.

"Yes, please!" I said, standing up, wanting to give them privacy.

Edward led me outside to a patio, motioning for me to take a seat on one of the plush chaises.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"No problem, I figured you might be kind of uncomfortable. I know how I have felt, being the fifth wheel for a while now."

"I thought Jasper and Alice weren't dating?"

"I am assuming they are now, but no, they weren't. But the looks, the sighs. It's a bit ridiculous it went on as long as it did. Jasper is just to bashful to make a move, and Alice was hoping he would initiate first."

"Will Emmett mind?"

"Nah, Emmett's a pretty laid back guy. As long as Jasper treats Alice with respect, makes her happy, he will be okay with it. That doesn't mean he wont give Jasper a hard time now and again." He grinned at me.

We were laying back, looking at the stars above us, the sky was amazingly clear making them seem to multiply, more bright.

"Have you had a girlfriend since Tanya?"

"No, She was actually my first serious relationship, and I think she may have scarred me from any others." He said laughing lightly.

"She was that bad?"

"She was something." He reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling it so our hands were connect between our chairs. "Again, I am sorry about your Mom. I am sure it hasn't been easy knowing how she left you."

"Thank you, but my Dad is an amazing parent, he has always made sure I never felt unwanted or unloved."

"You're a sweet girl, Bella Swan." He said giving me a smirk.

"You're not so bad yourself Cullen."

"I think we might be safe to go back in, it's been a while." Edward said, much to my disappointment. I was relishing the feeling if his hand in mine, spending a few moments together alone without prying eyes or Alice's giggles. Much to my relief, when we stood, he replaced his hand in mine again, leading the way back into the dark house.

"I need to go get Emmett so they don't fall asleep in his bed and get caught in the morning by Carlisle, be right back." He kissed my cheek quickly before he left, stunning me. I stood like a statue, my hand pressed against my cheek where his lips just touched, before I could make myself move forward into the living room where Alice and Jasper were now cuddled together watching the movie.

"Sorry Bella." She whispered when I crawled down to the floor next to her.

"No worries, I'm happy for you." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

I have always felt older than other peers my age, tonight just confirming it. I saw them as young, starry eyes over a boy or girl. Though, truth be told, I was feeling extremely attracted to Edward and we have just met. Maybe he would help me come out of my shell a bit, though he seemed more like me than he did Emmett. I couldn't imagine him making out in the middle of his living room floor, surrounded by friends, anymore than I would want to do that.

_Would I really push Edward away if he kissed me here, next to my new friends? Nope._

So maybe I wasn't that different than Alice, maybe I just never had a person who moved me enough to act on impulse, to act on my feelings rather than what was rational inside of my mind. Edward appeared in the doorway, walking toward my figure laying on the floor.

"He'll be down soon." He said quietly as he settled next to me.

I rolled over to watch the movie, my body ever conscious of his so near. Moments later Emmett and Rose joined us once more, both with huge grins as they laid down, holding onto each other still. Once everyone was quiet and focused on the movie, I felt Edward shift slightly.

My stomach fluttered around, tingles like electricity running through my body, when I felt his arm drape over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him so that I was cuddled against his chest, his arms still settled around me.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

I nodded into his chest, afraid my voice wouldn't work. His body heat made me content, feeling my eyes growing heavy, soon I was having a hard time forcing them back open. I threw an arm over his stomach, snuggling into his side more.

"Goodnight Sweet Bella." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

When I awoke the next morning, I was still snuggled against Edward, though my breath stopped when I realized his hand had somehow settled over my breast while we slept. Trying not to wake him I moved slightly, though failing when I saw him blink heavily, opening one eye to look at me.

"Good morning." He said with a lazy smile.

I knew when he realized what I had upon waking up. His eyes grew wide and he sat up quickly, moving way from me slightly.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry!" He rushed out.

"It's fine, it's not like you can control what you do in your sleep."

He stared at me, like he was trying to reassure himself I was being honest, when I felt a sudden pull. The only thought that went through my mind before I acted was, I am much more like Alice than I had previously though. Before I could over think what my body was telling me I wanted, I leaned forward, moving my face in front of his. We stared into each others eyes silently, our breath mixing together. He brought his hand to the side of my face to rub soft circles with his thumb. Slowly he brought his lips closer till they were touching mine.

Mentally I sighed with relief that I wasn't the one that had to initiate it, he knew what I was asking for without words or rash action.

I moaned into his lips, the feeling over taking any coherent thought. His kiss started out soft, but when he nibbled my bottom lip slightly it made me gasp out loud. He growled quietly and deepened the kiss. He rolled me onto my back, moving one hand to weave itself into my hair, as the other slid over my hip, sueezing.

"We should stop." He said as the hand resting on my hip started to slide up under my shirt.

"Edward." I sighed. My body feeling weak with a longing I couldn't name, just knowing I wanted more. He removed his hand from my bare stomach, rubbing his lips against mine.

"Jasper, I think they need the courtesy privacy like they gave us." I heard Alice whisper loudly.

Emmett must have heard her because he sat up suddenly and let out a loud whistle.

"Way to go Eddie boy!" He boomed.

I threw the blanket over my head, trying to hide my red face, but Alice refused to let me hide, climbing up and pulling me to follow her up the stairs, Rose slowly rising to follow us.

"I want eggs." She grumped at Emmett. "And coffee, lots of coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed for the fifth time after entering her room, jumping around on her bed. "I finally kissed Jasper!"

"Alice, to early." Rose said, but still smiling at Alice's excitement. "It took long enough. These years of watching the two of you look at each other starry eyed has been torture."

"Bella, did I really wake up to see you making out with Edward?" Alice asked, turning the attention to me.

"Um, yes." I whispered, not able to look at them.

"Seriously? I didn't think anyone would be able to pull that guy out of his weird funk!"

"You don't think it's rushed? I mean, am I some bad person for kissing him already?"

"Bella, Edward is the king of over thinking before he acts. Trust me, if he kissed you, it's a big deal. After he and Tanya broke up, he refused to get into another relationship, including any kind of contact with another female. She was pure crazy and I think she scared the shit out of him." Rose said.

"Of course it's not to soon, its love at first sight." Alice sighed, falling back onto her bed, staring dreamily at her ceiling.

Rose and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes and giggling over Alice's dramatics.

"Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starved." Rose said, slapping Alice's butt to gain her attention.

"That's because you burned all your calories having sex with my brother all night." Alice said making a disgusted face at her.

"Don't be jealous." Rose said with a wink.

"Wait, Bella, have you ever had sex?" Alice asked.

"No, I've never even kissed anyone till this morning." I said, unable to look at them, my face burning with embarrassment.

"No shit? That was your first kiss?" Rose asked, mystified.

"Not all of us are slutty." Alice teased her.

"I'm only slutty for your brother."

"Ew."

"Thanks for having me over Alice, I had a lot of fun."

"Call me later, okay? Oh Bella, I am so glad you are here!" She sighed giving me a hug, making me laugh.

"Me too. You have made me feel so welcome."

"Best friends." She sang, skipping back into the house with a final wave.

"Oh Pix." Edward said with amusement, watching her disappear into the house.

"Hey kids." My dad greeted us when we walked into the house.

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

"You all behave yourselves?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." I hissed, afraid I would blush and all my secrets would be revealed.

"Bells, I have to work tonight, Esme already invited us to dinner, do you still want to go without me?" He asked with a concerned look.

"I don't mind going, I really like her." I admitted.

"Great, Edward, would you mind coming to pick her up? I don't want her walking in the dark alone, and I have yet to get her a car of her own."

"Of course. I better get home, I will see you later." He said, smiling softly at me.

I couldn't stop the huge grin that developed on my face and watched as he left the house, closing the door softly behind him. I turned back around to see my father looking at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He grunted. "So, what did you all do last night?"

"Watched movies, ate junk food."

"Where did you sleep?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Dad!"

"No way Bells, I saw how that boy was looking at you."

"We all camped out in the living room together."

"Carlisle was there, correct?"

"Yes, you can call and ask him yourself." I scowled at him.

"Just making sure, your my baby girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Want me to make you an omelet?"

"That would be great."

After Charlie left, I went into my room to put away the laundry I had just grabbed out of the dryer. Glancing at my desk, I noticed my journal was missing from it's normal spot. I grew a bit angry and called my Dad, demanding to know if he had read it. After his assurance that he knew better than to do that, I began searching my room. I looked everywhere, even the garbage and under my mattress. I couldn't understand how it was just gone.

There was a knock on the front door, pulling me out of my thoughts over my missing journal. Rushing down the stairs, I saw Edward standing on the porch, a smile forming on his face when he noticed me through the glass.

"Isn't it a little early for dinner?" I teased opening the door. "You left not even three hours ago.

"I know, I hope it's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to come over early, instead of hanging out at home by yourself? My mom said you are more than welcome."

"I'd like that."

We walked the trail toward his house, holding hands.

"My Dad;s back." Edward said under his breath when we were facing the front of his house, a car I have never seen before sitting the long drive.

"Aren't you happy to see him?"

"Not exactly." He sighed.

We entered the house, and I was shocked. I could hear Esme yelling, a male voice booming over hers.

"Same as always." Edward said glaring in the direction of the kitchen where the shouts were coming from. "Mom, we are here." He called out, trying to be heard over his parents.

A man came forward, who I knew must be his father. He and Carlisle looked just alike. Though instead of Carlisle's kind eyes, this man had hard, cold ones.

"Edward, good to see you." He said with no warmth.

"Dad."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked.

"This is Bella. Charlie's daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." He said shaking my hand. He let his hand linger longer than necessary, his fingers brushing over mine as he let go, giving me chills.

"James, leave the girl alone. I told you Charlie was back in town."

"So this is Renee's daughter?" He asked, his calculating eyes still focused on me.

I glanced over at Esme, seeing her usually kind demeanor looking stiff.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella go out for pizza? Your father and I have things we need to discuss."

Without a word, Edward took hold of my hand once again and led me back out of the house. We got into his car and he drove off, speeding down the road.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He had been silent since we left.

"I can't stand when he is home. All they do is fight. I'm sorry you had to see it. I would have never brought you over if I had known he was back."

"It's fine, all couples fight sometimes, right?"

He didn't respond, but gave a deep sigh.

"My Dad is a complete asshole." He spoke after minutes of silence. "He is always away on these so called business trips. When he comes home, he and Mom fight about where he has been, how he should be home more, that he needs to spend more time with me."

"Where is he if he isn't working?"

Edward let out a harsh chuckle.

"Most likely banging any willing secretary he can find."

My eyes grew wide at his shocking words. I watched as he picked up his phone and called someone.

"Dad's back." He simply said and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Carlisle. He will go over and try to defuse the situation. Last time I left her alone with him, she had to wear sunglasses for a week."

"Edward! Should we go back?"

"No, my uncle will handle it."

I felt terrible for Edward, having to live with all the knowledge he had just informed me of.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves, want me to invite the others?" He asked, trying to break the tension.

I nodded in agreement and he sent out a group text to have them meet us for pizza. We grabbed a large booth and it wasn't long before we heard, rather than saw, when Emmett arrived with the others. Emmett placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, looking at him with understanding before he slid into the booth across from us. The rest of the evening was full of laughter, everyone talking of anything but what was happening in Edward's home. Two hours later, we had finished three pizzas and two pitchers of soda. Edward seemed lighter, his happiness and easy nature returned.

"Ed, my Dad called and said James left, you can go home or stay with us tonight."

"I better check on my mom." He said quietly.

We drove toward my house, the music up, Edward singing along making me laugh as he changed lyrics to popular songs that we both admitted to disliking.

"Will you be okay here alone?" He asked.

"I will be fine." Knowing he was concerned about Esme.

"I will call you later." He said, leaning down to kiss my lips softly before walking back to his car.

Watching him drive away, I wish there was something more I could do for him. It was a helpless feeling, now knowing how unhappy his life was at home.

I grabbed an apple and went to my room to finish my homework. I was in the middle of a math problem when noise made me look up. There was creaking coming from down the hall, like someone was walking softly toward my room.

"Dad?" I called out, thinking maybe he came home early.

I was answered with silence. I stopped myself before my imagination created scenarios, the house was old, of course it was going to make noise. I looked back down to my books and was on a new problem when I heard the sharp sound of breaking glass. I let out a startled scream, my head whipping around toward my door. I tip toed my way to the hallway, staring down the stairs, trying to muster up the courage to investigate the noise.

It was dark downstairs, realizing I had forgotten to turn on a light for Charlie. Slowly, I took each step, stopping and listening before I braved another. Finally I was standing in the hallway, the front door directly in front of me. I forgot about the sound that had brought me down here, now focused on the front door that was wide open. I raced back up the stairs, into my bedroom, locking it behind me.

"Edward?" I whispered into the phone as soon as he answered. "I think someone was in my house."

"Bella, where are you?" He rushed out. I could hear rustling, imagining that he was pulling on a shirt.

"In my room, should I call my Dad?"

"Stay on the line, I can be there faster, we will call him as soon as you aren't alone."

I could hear his feet pounding as he raced out his house and through the trees.

"I'm here." He said, it had felt like forever though it was only minutes. "Bella?" I heard him call out from the other side of my door.

I unlocked it and opened it to him. He rushed at me, hugging me to him.

"Call your Dad." He said, not letting me pull away.

"Someone threw this at the window in the living room." My father said, holding out a book.

"That's my journal! Remember, I called you, asking if you had seen it?"

My Dad's jaw tightened at my words.

"Are you sure you didn't leave the door open Bella?" He asked in a hard voice.

"Charlie, I remember her shutting it as I walked to my car after bringing her home." Edward spoke up.

"Thank you for being here for her Edward. Though, it was stupid not to call me first, if there was an intruder, you could have been hurt."

"I was just worried about Bella."

"I respect that, next time call me first though, okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"Dad, how did my journal end up being thrown at our window?"

"I don't know Bells." He sighed heavily. "I am going to call Esme and ask if she would mind letting you stay there tonight. I don't want you here right now, and I am going to call some men to see if we can't find anything."

I walked up the stairs and packed a bag quickly, grabbing my school things for tomorrow.

"Who knew someone breaking into your house would lead to our first sleep over." Edward teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't let my father hear you say that." I said, shaking my head at him.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme rushed toward me, pulling me into a hug once I entered her home. "Edward, that was stupid! What if you had gotten shot or stabbed?" She scolded him over my shoulder, still not letting me go.

"Sorry Mom." He answered softly.

"Well, I made sure the guest room had fresh sheets on the bed, why don't you two get some rest. It's late and you have school in the morning."

"I will show her the way."

"Your own beds Edward!" She warned before leaving us to find our way up the stairs.

"This room is across from mine." He said, placing my bag down in the room as we entered it.

"Thank you." I whispered looking up at him.

"I'm just glad you called me."

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my chest against his firmly.

"I know I am doing this backwards, but, you are my girl, right?" He asked.

I could hear the nervousness in his voice, making me smile lightly.

"Are you asking me?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He laughed lightly. "I didn't think to do so, till Alice yelled at me for not doing it already."

"We haven't known each other very long, how can you be sure?"

"Bella, I never do the spontaneous. This is a first for me. I can't deny the pull I feel towards you, its like we have known each other forever. You make me want to take chances, instead of going over the pros and cons in my head before acting. The first time I heard your voice, it went through me, singing to my heart, like it was made just for me. I have never felt like that before, the instant attraction was not just about your looks, but your kindness that shows so openly, the goodness in you. My parents marriage has made me leery of getting into any kind of serious relationship, but with you, I would like to try."


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in the bed, replaying Edward's words in my mind over and over. I wanted to tell him it was crazy, He could not be feeling the things he admitted to. But I could, because I was feeling the same way. Of course I have had crushes growing up, but there was now one who ever drew me in like he did. I was fearful though of it being more lust than of true feelings developing. Like Edward, my parents own past scarred me enough to be fearful of relationships. My parents were high school sweethearts, and one mistake, me, caused my mother to run away from him, from me. Neither Edward or I had a good marriage, relationship, that we could look up to, to learn from. What does that mean for us? Will we be able to grow together, or are we bound to make mistakes and hurt each other in the future? I decided I would talk to Alice and Rose about my worries and was finally able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Charlie called, they weren't able to find anything." Esme informed us while we sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "We both agreed it might be best for you to stay here for a few days till we are sure it is safe to go back home. Your father is going to have a security system installed also."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, you are welcome here as long as you like, dear." Esme smiled at me softly.

Edward reached over and grasped my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I saw how Esme noticed and looked between us for a moment before speaking.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Ma." Edward groaned.

"Are you going steady?"

"We don't call it that anymore." He muttered, his cheeks red. "But yes."

She gave us a smile, and a slight nod.

"Just make sure you behave while you are under one roof." She winked and left the room.

"Let's get out of here." He said, standing and bringing our bowls to the sink.

"I get to stay here again!" I grinned at him, his face growing a smile in return.

On the way to school, I finally spoke of what happened last night.

"Do you think someone is after me?"

"Why would you think that? It was probably just a break in and once they realized someone was home they took off."

"But my journal, Edward, it was missing, I couldn't find it. Then it was thrown through the window?"

"What do you write in it?"

"Everything."

"Well, what have you written most recently?"

"I wrote of my mother, what I learned. Of you." I whispered the last part.

"I still don't see why someone would want to steal it, but we will have to see what your Dad is able to find out.

At school I was earning even more looks than I had my first day as Edward walked me to my classes, his hand always in mine, a few times receiving quick pecks before a teacher could catch us.

"You don't really think you can replace me, do you?" Tanya came into the bathroom after me, glaring.

"I don't know you Tanya, I am not trying to do anything."

"You keep seeing him, you will be advised to watch your back." With that she left me staring at her shocked.

I told Alice about it and she was instantly ferious.

"She is insane! They have been broken up almost a year, let it go!"

"I'm going to be staying at Edward's again tonight." I admitted.

"Oh my gosh, seriously!" She giggled. "His father isn't there is he?" She asked, now turning serious.

"No, He left the day he came home, I am not sure when he is suppose to return. Is it rude of me to ask why I haven't met your Mom yet?" I asked, feeling nervous about bringing it up.

"Oh, it's fine. She and my father divorced forever ago. She was caught screwing the help when Emmett and I were five. Dad kicked her out and demanded a divorce, he fired all house help we had and still refuses to hire more."

"Do you ever see her?"

"No, she pleaded with my father for a few months after they divorced to take her back, but after that she gave up. I think she enjoys being able to do as she pleases, no kids or husband to hold her back. It was hard when I was younger, but I have Esme."

"Does that make you nervous about having a relationship with Jasper? I mean, your parents, nor Edwards have had a happy marriage.

"Of course not. You can't let others path pave your own."

"Edward talked to me last night, he opened up about how he felt about me."

"Really?" She asked shocked. "I told him just to make sure you knew he wanted you to be his girlfriend. He never tells people, even Emmett, how he really feels. There are nights he has to stay with us because of his father, and he refuses to talk to us about it. Just comes and sits quietly, suffering in his silence."

"I'm afraid to make mistakes. It seems to be happening so fast, but I feel like my next breath comes because of him. It's crazy, irrational."

"Oh Bella. Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Um, no, not really. You can't love someone by how they look, Alice."

"Of course not, but sometimes there is a connection you can't explain. I am not saying you are already in love with him, or him you. But you can't deny that there is something there, a pull, anyone who looks at you two together can see it."

I sat pondering her words till the bell rang, ending our last period and the end of the school day.

"Ready?" Edward asked, smiling softly at me as Alice and I neared the cars.

"Edward, can I come over to do homework with Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure thing squirt." He said winking at her.

"Let's make it a party, we will follow you home." Emmett called out nodding toward Edward.

Emmett and Edward were in the living room playing video games, while Alice and I had our books laid out in front of us on the floor. The front door opened but I didn't think enough of it to look up till Emmett rushed up, standing in the doorway, trying to look casual but the tension flowing off of him.

"Hello Emmett." James said

"Uncle James." Emmett said in a harsh tone.

I saw as his eyes landed on me, I couldn't help the shudder that went through me as he stared.

"Bella, nice to see you, you look just like your mother." He finally spoke.

"What do you want Dad?"

"Watch your tone."

Edward didn't respond, but his face tightened in anger.

"Are you suppose to be here?" He asked.

"It's my home, I pay for it. I can come and go as I please."

With that, he gave me one last look and left the room. Moments later we heard the yelling start. Alice looked at Edward with pity, Emmett was still angry.

Edward just turned the television up so it over powered the noise coming from his parents.

Twenty minutes later, His father came rushing down the stairs.

"Your mother slipped on the treadmill, Emmett, is your father working?"

"What do you mean she 'slipped on the treadmill?" Edward yelled, standing up and rushing to his father. "What did you do now?"

"Your best interest is to watch your mouth, son." James said coldly, glaring at his son.

"I swear if you put your hands on her again." Edward seethed.

"What, are you going to hurt me?" James laughed at him.

Edward growled and started forward, Emmett grabbing him from behind.

"Ed, relax, we will talk to Dad, okay?" Emmett said, trying to calm him down.

"What, are you going to hit me? Go cry to your uncle about how mean Daddy is to you?" He snickered at him.

"Go to hell." Edward spit out at him.

Before anyone even know what was going to happen, James swung his arm back and punched Edward in the face. Edward was still being held by Emmett and had no chance of dodging it, while Emmett stood there in shock. James looked at me before he turned and went back up the stairs.

"Edward, I am so sorry!" Emmett immediately rushed out.

He helped Edward to the couch, taking off his shirt to press to Edwards nose where blood was flowing from.

"You aren't staying here. I'm going to tell Dad what happened and you will stay with us."

"No! Don't tell Carlisle."

"Ed-"  
>"Emmett, please don't say anything. What good will it do? He's never going to change. I can't leave Mom here with him alone."<p>

Sighing Emmett rubbed his face with frustration.

"It's not like your presence here is doing any good! You can't let your life be like shit because your Mom wont leave him." Emmett's anger returning.

"Emmett, I'm not going." He insisted.

Alice had tears running down her face as her brother and cousin argued. They fell silent when James passed with Esme in his arms, headed for the front door.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Esme said softly. "You and Bella need to stay with Carlisle tonight." Was the last thing we heard before they were gone.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed, pacing slightly.

"Edward, come on, lets go upstairs and get some of your things." Emmett said calmly, walking over to Edward to stop him in his path.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I wont blame you if you want nothing to do with me, my life is a mess." His voice broke as he spoke to me, quickly leaving the room before I could respond.

"You wont do that will you Bella?" Alice asked quietly, her tears no longer flowing, leaving stains on her face.

"Wont do what?"

"He needs you, you are probably the only good thing he has right now. He has my Dad, Emmett and I, but I don't think he truly believes that."

"He has me, how can I blame him for his fathers actions? I don't understand why Esme stays, why she allows Edward to live like this."

The love I had felt for Esme, was diminishing slightly. I didn't understand her. Why a mother would what a home like this for her child.

"I don't know, Dad says it's complicated and that we shouldn't judge her to harshly. Maybe you can convince Edward to stay with us for a while."

"I will do my best, I have to agree that he shouldn't be here. How can James and Carlisle be so different?"

"I don't know, my grandparents were wonderful, warm and caring. Dad said they were close as children, but as they grew older, James started to change. He started getting into drugs and just grew angry,"

"Does he still use?"

"I don't think so. But, he has never lost that anger, it's the only way I have never known him."

"Let's go." Emmett said, returning to the room and stopping our conversation.

I rode with Edward in his car, following Alice and Emmett to their home.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Edward, you can talk to me."

"I will leave you alone Bella, if you don't want me around anymore, I won't bother you."

"Edward, I don't want you to leave me alone. Nothing has changed, my feelings are just as strong as before. I wish I knew how to help you."

"How can you want me? My life is shit." He muttered.

I leaned over, giving his cheek a soft kiss, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I want you for all the same reasons you want me. I feel the same pull, I love you smile, your kindness, the love I see you have for your family. You are a good person."

He stayed silent but I felt the kiss he placed on the top of my head.

An hour later, Carlisle came home, looking defeated.

"Edward, let me look at you, son." He said quietly when he saw Edward's swollen nose, the bruises under his eyes now a deep color.

Edward stayed silent as Carlisle looked him over.

"It's not broken, but it will hurt for a while. I will give you some pain killers, low dose though, okay?"

"Mom?" Edward finally spoke. Even before Carlisle arrived, he had been silent, sitting with me on the couch, holding me like I would disappear if he let go.

"Her collar bone is broken, some bruises." Carlisle sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you call the police?" Edward demanded.

"She refused."

"Is she going home with him?"

"I don't know. I am going to go back in a few hours, I will do my best to get her here. Edward, I am ordering you not to return to your house. You are staying here."

"Carlisle, I can't leave her alone."

"Edward, I love you as one of my own. You will listen to me on this, my brother is growing worse." He left the room, allowing no argument.

"Edward, I really think it's best if you stay here. Could you do that for me, if not anyone else?"

"Let's see if Carlisle can get her to come here and stay for a while. We will go from there."

"It's late, I'm going to go to bed." Alice declared as she stood from the couch, giving Edward a hug. "Bella, you can share my bed, Edward is taking the guest room." She added before leaving the room.

Edward stared at me, thinking before he spoke again.

"Would you stay with me tonight?"

I nodded my head stupidly, following Alice to get my bag and dress for the night.

"Alice, do you mind if I stay with Edward?" Suddenly feeling nervous.

"Of course not! Are you going to, you know?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Alice!" I gasped, making her laugh.

"I was kidding." She said, slowing to a giggle.

We talked quietly as we each got into pajamas. Edward knocked a while later, asking if I was ready for bed.

"You better tell me everything." She whispered to me as I left the room, earning her a small glare.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked, suddenly appearing as nervous as I was.

"No, I'm glad you asked." I gave him a reassuring smile.

I climbed into bed first, watching as he turned off the light and got in to lay beside me. I felt awkward as we both lay on our backs, a space separating us.

"Can I hold you? I promise, nothing else." He said quietly.

Instead of answering him, I scooted over so I could lay in his arms, which he immediately wrapped around me. His touch made my body wake up, but he only gave my forehead a soft kiss and said goodnight, leaving me laying away in his arms, wondering when my body would calm enough to allow sleep to come.

I must have fallen asleep because I blinked my eyes sleepily, looking into the darkness, wondering what woke me up.

"Are you awake?" Edward called out softly.

"Did I wake you?"

"You've been calling my name for a while now." I could hear the amusment in his voice.

"Oh my god." I groaned in embarrassment."

"Yeah, that too."

I reached out and slapped at his arms, knowing how red my face must be, thankful he couldn't see it in the darkened room.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." I mumbled.

"I think it was a brilliant idea." He whispered, his lips brushing over my ear.

His arms shifted slightly, causing me to turn so my back was pressed to his chest, tightening his hold on me. He nudged his face into my neck, moving the strap of my tank top to kiss my bare shoulder. I sighed at the contact, his tongue darting out to taste my skin. I shifted slightly, causing him to grind his erection into my ass.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He sighed, moving away a bit, giving me one last kiss before snuggling down into the bed. "Sleep my Bella."

Great, yet again I was worked up by this man as he fell asleep, leaving me in torment.

Edwards phone sounded off the alarm he had set to get up for school. I woke up feeling more tired than when I went to bed last night. It was impossible to sleep when I had this gorgeous person holding me all night. Waking up to his hands on me throughout the night. This time, his face was snuggled into my shoulder again, one hand under me, while the other had a hand resting on my bare stomach where my shirt had ridden up.

"Morning." His voice gravely with sleep.

"Good morning." I turned in his arms so I could see his face.

He had one eye cracked open, fighting of the sleep. Our lips were almost touching, I gave into the urge and pressed mine to his gently. Edward sighed and started to deepen the kiss, pressing his harder to mine, his hand now on my lower back, pushing me into him. I placed a hand on the side of his face as I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter, nibbling carefully on his bottom lip.

"Rise and shine!" Alice called out as she opened the door. "Oh god, sorry!" And promptly slammed the door shut again.

"I think we should get up before she tells the whole house." Edward groaned.

I blushed when I saw Alice grinning at me after I dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Carlisle was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Edward, your father, um, did he have a talk to you about, well-"

"Carlisle, I know all about sex." Edward said bluntly.

"What do you mean you know all about it?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Well, I mean, I know, you know." Edward stumbled.

"Dad, no worries, Eddie still has his V card."

"Damn it Emmett!" Edward yelled at him.

"Oh, okay. You know what to do though, right?"

"Yes." Edward said between his teeth, laying his down on the table.

"Good, good. Good talk." Carlisle said, rushing out of the room, just as embarrassed as Edward was.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were busy and almost a blur with activity. Esme came home with Carlisle, apologizing to Edward profusely. Edward hasn't really spoke more tan a few words to her though. He made sure she was okay, and besides insisting she had to stay with Carlisle till James left, he stayed silent. I went back to my own house two days after the incident, Charlie refusing to work nights for two weeks till I assured him for the millionth time I would be fine. Tanya seemed to drop into the background, ignoring Edward and I completely with the exception of dirty looks. More people were talking to me, though I stuck to the Cullen and Hales as my close friends. I had the feeling others were trying to be my friend simply because they were curious of my sudden relationship with Edward. He was on good terms with everyone, though I noticed he to kept his distance slightly from others besides his cousins, Rose, and Jasper.

As Alice and I walked to the parking lot I felt arms wrap around my waist and spin me.

"You coming over?" Edward asked, placing my feet back to the ground, his lips kissing inside my neck.

"It's Friday." I smiled at him, turning to face him.

We have made it a routine, staying over with Alice on the weekend for the last three Fridays. Alice already had my bags in the back of Emmett's jeep. We all climbed in, Rose and Jasper promising to be over soon.

We walked into the house, headed to the kitchen to grab snacks before the guys started up a game while Alice forced me into a manicure. All four of us stopped in mid step, starring at the two in front of us. Esme was wrapped in Carlisle's arms, a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Mom?" "Edward spoke first.

They jumped apart abruptly, noticing we were all staring at them.

"We didn't hear you come in." Carlisle said, his eyes avoiding all of us.

"Obviously." Edward grumbled. "What the hell is going on? Our life isn't messed up enough for you Mom?"

"Edward, it's not like that." Esme rushed out.

"Yeah, whatever." He left the room, grabbing my hand for me to follow.

He slammed the door shut behind us, pacing a bit before falling backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

"Seriously, was that what it looked like or and I imagining things?"

"I don't know, I'm not Esme. Maybe he was just comforting her? She has to be having a hard time right now."

"Your probably right. Come here." He demanded softly, holding his hand out to me, a lazy smirk on his face.

I smiled and leaped, making him catch me before I landed on him.

"Minx." He chuckled, kissing me as soon as he lowered me to his chest.

He placed his hands on my hips, pressing me to him. I sighed into his lips, loving the feeling of being so close to him. I twined my fingers into his hair, making him growl lightly when I tugged. He flipped us so now I was under him, making me giggle at his sudden movement. His lips slid down over my neck, nibbling at my collar bone. I lifted my hips, smiling at the groan I inflicted out of him when I pressed against his erection. His hands raised to the hem of my shirt lifting it slowly, testing my reaction to his bold move. I decided to help him, sitting up slightly I removed his hands and replaced them with my own, lifting it completely over my head. His eyes darkened as he looked over my body. I was surprised when I felt no embarrassment at his gaze. I laid back down, pulling him with me. I grasped at his shirt, silently asking him to remove it, which he did quickly, pressing his chest against mine, his lips demanding. The feeling of our bare skin touching left me breathless. He brought his hands up, gently brushing my breasts through my bra, sending shots of electricity through me. Lowering his lips, he left a moist trail till he hesitantly moved my bra strap, allowing one of my nipples bare to him which he promptly drew into his mouth, sucking gently, making me moan. I dug my nails into his shoulders, the feelings almost overwhelming. With one hand he brushed his finger tips over my stomach, circling around my belly button, giving me flutters. He played with the button on my jeans, lifting his head to look at me, asking me for permission. I gave it to him with a nod of my head. He groaned, crashing his lips to mine as he unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Using my feet I helped him remove them completely, relishing the feel of his hand brushing along the inside of my thigh. He removed his lips from mine to stare into my eyes as he brushed them against me, causing me to gasp in surprise. Moving aside my underwear, he circled his fingers around my opening, feeling out wet I was. He groaned and slowly slid on inside of me, curling it slightly before sliding back out to enter me again.

I wanted to close my eyes from the intensity of feelings he was creating but found myself unable to remove my eyes from his. It wasn't long before I felt a new sensation, waves flowing through me, I cried out, Edward bringing his lips back to mine to swallow the moans I couldn't keep quiet. I felt myself falling, my body feeling like jelly when it ended.

"Holy shit." I slurred, Edward smirking at my words.

"Yeah." He sighed, kissing me again, softly this time.

I smiled at him, lowering my hand to rub against him through his jeans. He moaned and dropped his head into the crook of my neck.

"Can I return the favor?" I teased, getting a growl in return when I squeezed gently as I spoke.

"Bella."

A knock on the door made us jump, staring wide eyed at it, hoping it wouldn't open.

"Just a minute!" Edward rushed out, jumping off of me, looking for our shirts as I tripped over my feet trying to get them inside of my jeans.

"Edward." The door was pushed open, his father standing there. "Well." He said, his eyes glancing at Edward who currently had his shirt over his head, pulling it down. I was sitting on the bed with my jeans half way on, my shirt still off.

"Dad!" Edward yelled, stepping to stand in front of me when his father started staring at my unclothed body. "You aren't suppose to be here." He said in a harsh voice.

"I came to tell you it's time to come home."

"I'm not leaving."

"Obviously, Carlisle's house isn't properly supervised," James said, turning his head sideways so he could see me pulling my shirt on. "and I am your father. You belong home with me."

"I said I am not going!"

"And I will not leave you here just so you can screw your girlfriend." James smirked at him. "I think you have spent more than enough time with her. In fact, it's progressed more quickly than I thought it would. We should talk about this."

"Mom wont leave with you."

"Your mother and I are getting divorced, I could careless what she does now. But you are still my child, and you will do as I say. Or, do you want to make another scene in front of sweet Bella?"

Edward's jaw set tightly, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, then left to follow his father.

"Edward!" I called, chasing after him. "Please, don't leave with him!"

"I'll call you later." He said quietly, unable to meet my eyes.

"Emmett, where is your Dad?" I yelled out after they left, running through the house.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Alice came running down the stairs.

"Alice, Edward left with James!"

"James was here?" She gasped.

"Where is your Dad? We have to get Edward, what if James hurts him?"

"He got called into the hospital, have no idea where Esme is."

"Alice, don't hate me, but I have to go home. I want to be close to Edward in case he needs me."

"Of course, I will drive Emmett's jeep and take you home. Do you want me to stay?"

"You don't have to."

"It will be fun. I will keep you from worrying about Edward all night. Come on, lets go."

"Bella, I don't think mu Uncle will hurt him. The day Edward left was the first time he had ever been on the receiving end of James hands. He is actually very prideful of Edward."

"Edward is nothing like him."

"No, he's not. He isn't proud of Edward acting or doing as he does, he is more into the picture it shows. Having a son to boost about. Esme's family comes from old money, I overheard my father saying he thinks James made himself into a man Esme would want, just to gain access to her wealth and status. Then after they were married and Edward was born, he didn't need to put on a show anymore. He knew Esme would never leave without her son, and that James would get the best lawyers to make sure she couldn't leave with him.

"Hello Alice." My dad said as we walked into my house.

"Is it okay if she stays over?"

"Sure, I thought you were staying there, which ever house is fine with me. But no boys when I leave for work." He narrowed his eyes playfully at us.

"Got it Dad." I smiled, rolling my eyes at him.

I sent a message to Edward so he would know I was home as we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Now, spill!" Alice demanded as soon as the door was shut.

"Spill what?"

"What you and Edward were up to when you left the kitchen at my house after school!"

"We were just talking." I replied, though I knew my blush gave away my lie.

"Bella." She whined. "We are best friends, you have to tell me!"

"Isn't it kind of gross since it's your cousin?" Giving her a quizzical look, hoping it would be enough to stop her questioning.

"I don't want details about, well, _him_."

"How far have you and Jasper gone?" I asked, hoping changing the topic to Jasper would be enough to make her forget about Edward and I.

"You have to promise not to tell Edward so Emmett wont find out."

"Promise!"

"We _almost_ had sex last weekend." She whispered.

"What do you mean almost?" For some reason, lowering to whisper also. I guess we were used to the guys always being around when we were together.

"We were ready, trust me I was." She said, rolling her eyes dramatically. "But then Emmett and Edward got home and started yelling downstairs, Jasper freaked out. " She shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily. "Now you."

"We haven't done more than make out, till today anyway. I had my first orgasm." I admitted with a red face. "When I tried to return the favor, James walked in on us. It was mortifying Alice! I was only in my underwear, luckily Edward still had his pants on and was pulling on a shirt when his Dad opened the door."

"Oh my god! What did he say?"

"It wasn't what he said, so much as what he did. Alice, he gives me the creeps. The way he looks at me, I can't explain it..."

"Bella, I don't know my uncle well enough to give any advice except to avoid him. My father always kept his distance from his brother, never allowing us to even try to have a relationship with him."

I didn't hear from Edward that night. Alice left in the morning, saying she had to get ready for a date with Jasper. Restless, I cleaned the house, trying to take my time, if I just sat still, I would do nothing but worry. My father called saying he would be staying out of town. there was a case of a wild animal attacking several people. I did my homework, took a shower, washing my hair three times. By seven I was ready to sneak over to Edwards, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I had already slipped my shoes one when I heard the knock at the door. Rushing down the stairs I threw it open, not thinking to check to see who it was. The sight I saw once the door was open was something I never expected.

"Edward!" I gasped, rushing quickly to him and pulling him into the house.

His face was badly bruised, one eye swollen shut. When I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to help him to the living room so he could lay on the couch, he groaned out, sounding as if he was in pain.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered out as he collapsed back into the couch cushions.

"Edward what happened?" My voice was uneven with emotion.

He just shook his head, refusing to answer, his one good eye closed, his face grimacing. I watched for his reaction as I gently lifted the edge of his shirt up, wanting to see what had caused his pain when I held his waist. There were bruises covering his torso, making me cry out, covering my mouth with a hand to try to stop the noise from escaping.

"Edward, I am going to call Emmett."

"Don't, he will tell Carlisle."

"Please, let me call, you need help." The tears were falling onto my cheeks now.

He didn't speak, so I took his silence as permission to call his cousin for help.

"Emmett, you need to come over, quickly."

"Everything okay?" He asked, his voice confused.

"It's Edward."

He hung up without another word. I set my phone on the coffee table, returning all my focus on Edward's slumped form. Rushing to the kitchen, I grabbed our first aid kit that Charlie kept under the sink and wet a towel with cool water. Returning to the living room, I gently wiped Edward's face with the damp towel, washing off the dried blood the best I could without hurting him. He just kept his eyes closed, letting me work over him.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett calling, he stepped into the house without knocking, rushing in with heave steps.

"Fuck." He muttered when he caught sight of Edward. "Edward, why didn't you call us for help?" He demanded, his voice pained.

"I couldn't, he took my phone." He said breathlessly. "I was finally able to leave when he passed out on the couch."

"Why? Why did he do this?" Emmett knelt in front of him, taking in the injuries that I had uncovered under his shirt.

"Does he really need a rational reason?"

"Ed." His tone hard.

"I don't know man." He slurred slightly. "He said a bunch of shit. Me staying with Carlisle, my mom not coming home. Mostly Bella."

"What?" I gasped at the sound of my name.

"I don't want to talk about it, it doesn't matter."

"What about me?" I insisted, trying to understand how I could be a reason his father did this to him.

"He wants me to stay away from you. I refused, he just kept hitting me over and over again, trying to get me to cave."

"Why does he want you to stay away from me?"

"Hell if I know, he is crazy. I wont though, I wont even pretend to."

"We have to get you to Carlisle." Emmett ordered.

"Em, no. It will just cause more shit to go down."

"I'm not giving you an option, and you are in no state to argue with me."

He bent to put his arms under Edwards and helped him off the couch, Edward gritting his teeth, his face paling. After laying him in the back seat of the Jeep, I got into the passenger side, no room in the back, and Emmett sped home. As soon as we got there, he honked the horn a couple times before getting out to help Edward get out. Carlisle opened the door, squinting into the dim evening light. Once he saw Emmett helping Edward toward the house he leaped into action. Running to the boys, he went to the other side of Edward, helping Emmett get him into the house. They helped him up the stairs, taking forever, trying not to cause him more pain.

"Emmett, lay him on the bed, I am going to grab my bag." Carlisle said in a stern voice, fleeing from the room.

I sat in the corner of the room, watching as Carlisle and Emmett removed Edward's clothing, leaving him in his boxers. Carlisle had to put a few stitches in the cut that was near Edward's swollen shut eye, gently going over the bruises on his chest.

"Your ribs aren't broken luckily." Carlisle said at last, giving Edward some pain killers. "You are never to leave with him again, do you understand me?" He almost yelled. "Did he give you any reason for the attack?"

"Edward told us James wants him to stay away from Bella." Emmett said quietly, allowing his emotions to come through now that his father was helping Edward. He looked like a little boy as he stared at his cousin's beaten form.

Carlisle turned and looked at me. I felt uncomfortable under his calculating look. He finally nodded, like his mind was made up about something.

"Bella, is your father home?"

"No, Sir."

"You will stay here tonight. You are to stay away from my brother. You are no longer to stay at your house when your father is working, you will stay here. I am not comfortable with the close proximity he has to your home. I will call Charlie." He said, leaving the room.

"Ed, you need anything?" Emmett asked softly.

Edward grumbled something that sounded like a no.

"Just yell if you need help." Emmett told me, following his Dad out the door.

I walked quietly to the side of the bed, looking down at Edward.

"Stop staring at me and get in bed." He said suddenly, making me jump.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont."

He cracked his one eye open to watch me as I stepped out of my shoes, pulling off my jeans, and climbed into the bed beside him.

"Let me hold you, please." He pleaded.

He moved the arms closest to me up, wincing slightly, so I could cuddle into his side. Moving cautiously as to not cause him pain, I snuggled into his side, laying my head gently onto his chest. He laid his arm back down, resting it over me, and was asleep seconds later.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a soft knock on the door. I was unable to sleep, worrying over Edward. Slipping from the bed, making sure not to wake him, I took silent steps to open the bedroom door. I found Esme's tear stained face looking back at me.

"How is he?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Sleeping."

I was doing my best to hide the anger I felt for her. She failed to protect her son from James, allowed him to grow up in the home he had.

"I called your father. He is on his way over to talk to Edward, take photographs."

"It's taken long enough." I let slip, before I bit my tongue to stay silent.

"I know what you must think of me, and I wont argue with any of those thoughts. The only defense I have is that there are many hidden factors, reasons I stayed as long as I did. He has never hurt Edward before, though."

"He may not have hurt him physically till recently, but what do you think it has done to him emotionally?"

She cast her eyes down, a single tear escaping.

"I just don't understand, even if he wasn't hurting Edward, why did you allow him to hurt you for so long? Why would you stay with a man like that?"

"He wasn't always like this. Our first years together, he let me see the real him. I suppose I have always held hope for that man to return." She spoke softly. "Will you wake him for me? So Charlie may speak with him?"

"Esme, do you know why James hates me? Why he want's Edward to have nothing to do with me?"

"No, I have no idea. He never voiced such thoughts to me."

I closed the door softly and walked back to the bed, looking down at my sleeping Edward. His full lips were in a slight pout, his face beaten, but still so handsome. I brought my hand to his cheek, rubbing my thumb gently.

"Edward."

He turned his head to the side, snuggling against the palm of my hand, not opening his eyes.

"Edward, Charlie will be here soon. You have to wake up."

He didn't budge. Leaning forward, I nuzzled his ear with my nose.

"Baby, wake up."

I squealed as his hands grabbed me, pulling me over him so I was snuggled against him.

"I don't want to." He pouted, barely opening his eyes.

"It's better to get it done and over with. You don't want your father getting away with hurting you do you?"

He stayed silent, huffing as he sat up.

"Shit that hurt."

"Let me help you."

I walked over to the dresser in the room that still had Edwards clothes in it, opening a drawer and pulling out a clean shirt and a pair of sweats so he would be comfortable. Walking back to him, I handed him the clothing.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at me softly.

After he was dressed, we walked down the stairs slowly, hand in hand. My father was already here, sitting at the kitchen table with a grim looking Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme gasped upon seeing her son.

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"My poor baby, I am so sorry." She sobbed.

"Mom, stop." He spoke softly, but removed her arms from his waist.

"Edward." My father spoke, drawing his attention.

"Mr. Swan, I'm sorry you had to come out here for this."

"Nonsense. I want nothing more than to put that man behind bars. Let's get this written up, Carlisle has already documented the injuries. After I leave here, I will have a car follow me to the house and have him arrested."

Twenty minutes later my Dad returned, an apologetic look on his face as he entered the house.

"Carlisle, he's gone." He spoke gruffly.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Edward yelled out, standing from his seat quickly.

"Son-"

"Don't start Carlisle! He took off, how did he know? Who tipped him off?"

"Edward, we don't know that someone warned him. He leaves often, he may not have even noticed you left."

Edward just glared at the two men in the room, he turned sharply and stomped from the room, up the stairs. I cringed, knowing it must have been painful on his body.

"Dad, is it okay if I stay here instead of going home with you tonight?" I asked quietly.

"He probably needs the support, poor kid." He looked sadly in the direction Edward had left in.

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to follow after Edward.

The door was left open, looking in I saw Edward laying on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes. He must have sensed me because he spoke before I even entered the room.

"I'm sorry I left you down there. I just couldn't stand there and hear how he won again."

"Oh Edward!" I rushed to his side, putting a hand on his arm, pushing it off his face to make him look at me. "He didn't win. You and your mother are no longer under his thumb. He no longer can control either of your lives. He lost." My emotions were high. All the happenings of last night and today, making me feel slightly crazy.

I pressed my lips to his harshly, pouring all the passion I could into it. He responded with just as much, groaning slightly as he placed his hands on my hips and turned so I was now laying over him. We broke apart, both breathless, staring into each others eyes.

"Bella, I would be so lost if you weren't here standing beside me during the mess my life is." He whispered. "I want to make you mine." His voice rose a bit, though still low, with an added huskiness to it.

"I'm yours."

We met halfway, pressing our lips together again. His hands left my lips, sliding under my shirt, long my sides, sitting up slightly, I allowed him to removed it from my body.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed, bringing his lips to my neck, his hands sliding down the straps of my bra. I reached behind me and unhooked it, slipping it off my arms the rest of the way. Still sitting up, Edward raised, so he could now reach my naked chest. Lifting a hand, he brushed his palm lightly over one nipple, while he brought his mouth to the other, kissing softly. My moan made him eager, opening his lips and sucking my nipple gently into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. I felt my body responding quickly, the heat making me shift to try to find relief, making Edward groan as I rubbed against him. I gasped in surprise when he suddenly moved us, now my back pressed against the bed, his body hovering over me. I grabbed his shirt, pulling it off of him, Edward raising his arms to assist it's disposal. I placed my hands on his sides, pulling the waist of his sweats down. He gave me a small smile, kicking them completely off, his hands working at the button of my jeans. He slid them down, pulling himself up to his knees as he let my legs free of them. He brought his lips to my thigh, his hands placed on my stomach, causing me to cry out at the new sensations he was creating in me. His face between my legs now, he brushed his lips over my swollen center, placing a light kiss. Calling out I thread my hands through his hair, he opened his mouth, his tongue slide between my, slowly, tortuously, moving up till he reached where I was most sensitive. He felt my legs twitch around him, encouraging him. Sucking gently, he entered his finger inside of me, moving in and out of me with the same rhythm his mouth worked.

"Edward, please." I almost sobbed, unsure of what I was begging for, but desperately wanting it.

I felt him slide up my body till he was again hovering over me, his lips meeting mine, kissing roughly.

"Tell me if I need to stop." He whispered against my lips, our eyes holding onto each others. I felt the tip of him pressing against me, just the tip of him sliding into me before he withdrew and entered again, just a bit further this time.

"E-Edward." I gasped, my heart pounding, my whole body tingling.

He returned his lips to mine, pressing into me further. I felt the sharp sting when he was fully in me, his body holding still, waiting for my signal that it was okay to continue. The small amount of pain was not enough to stop me, and it soon disappeared completely, only left with the feeling of his thickness throbbing inside of me. I opened my eyes, looking into his face, seeing his eyes closed. I watched him as I shifted my hips, telling him I was fine. He dropped his forehead to mine, growling quietly when he once again started to move. His motions were slow, careful, driving me to crave more from him.

"Please, harder." I breathed out, making him groan.

He lifted himself , lifting himself slightly to his knees, his hands sliding to my hips as he held tightly, thrusting into me harder, hitting a new spot that immediately brought me to the end. I thrashed my head back and forth, calling his name as my body took over, the unbearable hot itch that consumed me ended, waves flowing through me as I came down.

"Bella." He groaned out, entering me once more before I felt him thicken even more, his warmth filling me.

He slumped over, collapsing on top of me, our breathing heavy and harsh.

"Tell me you felt that too." He said after moments of silence, trying to regain our breath.

"_Yes_. Yes, yes, _yes_."

"I will never let you go."

"I will never allow you to."

We started kissing, only to be interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Dude, you are lucky Dad and Esme left with Charlie for the station." Emmett called out. "Next time you better make sure no one is home!"

"Oh my god!" I immediately blushed, hiding my face into Edwards chest.

"Like he said, at least our parents weren't here. You father might never allow you near me otherwise." He smirked.

"I can't believe he heard us." I groaned.

"That's nothing, do you know how many times I have walked in on him and Rose?"

"_Not_ helping."

He chuckled at me and covered us both with the blanket we had thrown aside.

I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper as he held me.

"I'm so glad I waited for you."

"You had sex!" Alice squealed.

We were sitting on her bed, Edward in Emmett's bedroom playing video games.

"Alice, quiet!" I hissed, glancing to the door as we heard the boys yell at each other over the game.

"Was it amazing? Oh my god, did it hurt?"

"Yes, and no." I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face as I remembered the night before.

"You need to help me."

"Help you what?"

"Jasper and I set a date."

"For what?"

"Sex, silly."

"Alice, you can't plan everything!"

"Of _course _you can! Dad and Esme are going away in a few days for one of Dad's medical conferences. We are waiting till then."

"What do you want me to help you with?"

"Keep Emmett and Edward out of the house for the night. _Please_?"

"You got it, just tell me when."

She hugged me, squealing again as only Alice can, making me laugh.

We were interrupted with the ringing of my phone.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells, I was letting you know I am home for the rest of the weekend, I'm having an old friend over for dinner, I'd like you to meet him."

"Would you mind if Edward came over to have dinner with us?"

"Sure, the boy could use a night out."

"Thanks Dad, I will see you soon."

Edward and I pulled into my driveway, a strange truck already parked in front of us.

"Bella, Edward! This is my friend Billy."

"My, my... " Billy said glancing at me "She is a beauty Charlie!" It made my dad smile and his face softened as he looked at me with pride.

"Beauty doesn't do her justice." I heard from different voice. A tall boy stepped out from behind Billy, "I'm Jacob, it's really nice to finally meet you."

Edward glared slightly at him.

"Finally?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, your picture has been on our fridge, changing every year to a new one, since you were in diapers."

"How embarrassing." I said, giving my Dad a pointed look. "It's nice to meet you both, this is my boyfriend Edward." I said, introducing the still pouting Edward.

Jacob shuffled his feet, appearing embarrassed now over his statement.

"We will leave you three to get to know one another, we are headed inside to watch the game." My dad said, lifting his hand in a small wave as he walked back into the house, giving Jacob and Edward a humorous look.

"So..." Jacob said, looking at us. "I have a box for your Dad, bunch of old stuff my dad thought he might like to have."

"Can I see?" Curious to see what was held on to all these years.

"Sure, let me get it out of the back of the truck."

Edward hugged me to him, watching as Jacob walked to the back of the truck and pulling out a box.

"Here you go. Should I bring it in the house?"

"Let's look first." I grinned mischeviously.

In the cardboard box was a bunch of faded pictures and a few yellowed envelopes. One picture fell to my feet, bending to pick it up I gasped. There was a picture of my Dad, younger but still bearing his mustache, and a woman I have never seen before.

"Jacob, do you know who this is?" I asked holding it out.

"No idea. I guess these were things your Dad left behind when he moved away with you. My dad kept it all thinking he would want them one day."

"That's your mom." Edward said as he looked over my shoulder to see better. "My Mom has a bunch that looks to be around the same time frame."

I looked through some of the other photos, they were much the same. Dad and my Mom posing together, some of just her, some of just my Dad. I looked at the letters next.

"Quick, before my Dad notices, could you help me hide a few of these?"

"I guess." Jacob answered, confused by my request for secrecy.

Edward just chuckled and watched me with amusement as I took a couple letters and the first picture that I had noticed.

"I'm curious." I shrugged at him.

"It's natural you would be. I understand." Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Bring the box to my Dad while I put these away." I said as I ran into the house.

"Bella?" I heard my Dad call out.

"Just a sec Dad, I was getting one of my CD's for Jacob to borrow."

"Oh that's nice, glad to see the two of you getting along."

I shoved them inside of my desk drawer and skipped back down the stairs. I found Edward and Jacob sitting with my Dad and Billy eating out of a box of pizza. The box of mementos forgotten sitting on the floor behind the couch.

Edward and Jacob seemed to get along after Edward saw Jacob was not going to pursue me. I rolled my eyes slightly at his jealously, sitting on the floor near his feet to eat with them as they yelled and cheered during the game.

"It was great meeting you both." Jacob said as they were leaving.

"You should come around more, I will introduce you to my cousins." Edward said, patting him on the back once. "I should go, before your Dad kicks me out. He said, giving me a smirk.

He gave me a soft kiss, raising his brow when we saw my Dad peaking out behind the curtains.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said, giving my hand a squeeze before he walked down the drive way to his car, driving off.

"So, he's your boyfriend now?" My Dad asked when I reentered the house.

"He has been for a while." I said, my face turning red.

He made a small noise, and I retreated to my bedroom before he could tease me. I opened the drawer, pulling out the letters I had hidden, laying on my bed to read them. I opened the first in the stack and settled into my pillows.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I can't say this while facing you, this is why I am writing. I'm pregnant. Please don't hate me. If you can find it in your heart to forgive this, please write, my cousin will make sure they are forwarded to me. I have to leave town for a while. I don't know if I will ever come back._

_Always yours,_

_Renee_

Confused I opened a second letter. I thought my Dad had said he didn't know till she showed up with me?

_Charlie, _

_I received your letter. I am so grateful for your kind words and generous heart. I apologize for not being able to come back to town as you begged of me. I know I owe you much more than I can possibly give you in return. The thing is, I don't want this baby. I love that you are willing to accept it and marry me but I didn't ask for it. I am looking into adoption. Please forgive me._

_Yours,_

_-Renee_

_She was going to give me away?_

_Charlie,_

_Please don't try to find me. I don't want to know how she is, I don't want to see pictures. I love you for taking her and accepting her as you have but I can't be a part of your life, we can't be a family. I will never return, do not fear I will try to take what I have now given you. I will always love you and all you have done for me. This is goodbye. _

_-R_

_Why wouldn't my Dad have accepted me, I was his daughter! Just because she didn't want me didn't mean he wouldn't. I may not have had a mother, but he was the best father I could ever ask for. Always supportive and loving, working hard to give me a good life. I shoved them under my mattress, to sleepy to get out of bed, and turned off my light on the nightstand, falling asleep quickly._


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to throw it out here before I got a bunch of negative feedback, I am going with a darker theme, but I hope you will stick with me and read the story as it progresses, I have a lot more planned! And here we go, many things coming into light this chapter.**

"Bella, I think we should have a talk." My father said, his face turning red, as we ate breakfast.

"About what?"

"Well, um, about you and Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused as to why he looked so embarrassed.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to start dating yet. You should finish school before you start getting into relationships. Concentrate on your grads and stuff."

"Dad! Are you telling me you don't want me to date Edward? I thought you liked him!"

"I do, he is a good kid, don't get me wrong. I am saying I don't think you should have a boyfriend, period. You are young, and Edward is going through a lot right now, he shouldn't be adding more to his plate."

"Are you calling me a burden?"

My dad huffed, staring down at his plate, looking like he was thinking to hard about what to say next.

"I don't want to be that kind of dad. Let's compromise. No more staying over at Alice's while he is living there, double dates if you have to, and um... no, uh, _sex_."

"Dad!"

"Those are my conditions, I am your father, I only have your best interest at heart."

"Okay, may I be excused?" I mumbled, glaring at the wall behind him.

"Yeah, we are done here I think." He muttered. "I need to start getting ready for work anyway. Just remember I love you."

"Love you too."

I tried not to slam my door when I reached my bedroom. At least he didn't say I couldn't be with him at all, I just didn't understand his sudden feelings about my dating Edward. I grabbed my phone and called Edward.

"My Dad tried telling me I couldn't date you." I said as soon as he answered, wanting to get it off my chest.

"Wait, what?"

"He said it was fine after laying down ground rules. We can't be alone, basically."

"I thought he was okay with us together?"

"I guess it was fine when we were friends, but now that it's official, he is worried about us having sex." I grumbled

"Can I come over?"

"Come over in an hour, my Dad will be at work by then."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

I hung up and started on my homework while I waited for my Dad to leave and Edward arrive.

I heard his knock and rushed to the door, moving aside for him to enter. He wrapped me in a tight hug, his chin resting on top of my head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at his anxious face.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night." He said, leading me to the living room and sitting on the couch. I sat next to him, looking at him worriedly, waiting for the worst.

"I want to apologize for coming off so strong. There were so many emotions going through me, I feel like I might have pressured you, or made you feel obligated to-"

"Edward, stop!" I cried out. "If I hadn't wanted to be with you, I would have said so. There may have been many things that happened that night, but what we did, I did with my own feelings and wants. I wanted you, for only that reason."

He sighed with relief, the tension I previously saw melting away.

"I was afraid you would resent how it happened. I don't think either of us really stopped to think about it, I allowed my need to be with you take control." He said quietly.

I flung myself at him, climbing into his lap and holding him close.

"Never." I whispered, kissing him softly. "I needed you too."

"We got him!" My Dad yelled as he ran down the stairs.

It had been two weeks since the police first started searching for James. There had been no sight from him, but they kept an eye on the house just waiting for his return.

"James? You mean they finally found him?"

"Just as I thought, he came home. I am on my way to the station now, I want to do the questioning myself."

"Can I tell Edward?"

"I am going to call him in, you should probably stay here."

"Please Dad, let me come with you. I will stay in the waiting area, what if Edward needs me?" I pleaded.

Sighing, my Dad didn't fight the subject any further and motioned with his hand for me to follow him to the car. He called Esme and Carlisle on the way, asking them to meet him there, to bring Edward along, but didn't explain further till he could speak with them in person. As soon as we were there I followed my Dad into the station, waiting by the door for Edward to arrive. I saw him walking toward the door and rushed to him when he came in.

"He's here." I hurriedly told him. "James, they arrested him a little while ago."

His eyes widened at the news, looking behind me.

"Where?" He asked.

"He is in the back, Dad is with him now. He said that James went home."

Carlisle had heard the last of our conversation and walked further in, asking to speak with my father.

He didn't have to wait long, my father came out and spoke quietly with Esme and Carlisle, they kept glancing at Edward.

"Edward, your father wants to speak with you. It's your decision, you don't have to." Carlisle spoke softly to him.

"Can Bella come with me?"

"I don't think-" My father started to say before I interrupted him.

"Dad, if he wants me there, I would like to support him."

"I don't like it, Bella."

"I know, but he can't hurt anyone with an officer in the room with him right?"

He sighed, but nodded, leading us to the room James was being held in. Edward sat across from him, staring without speaking. I took the chair next to him and he immediately held my hand in his tightly. I sensed his nervousness, his anger. I glanced at James and saw him staring at our joined hands, looking between Edward's and my face.

"Why is she here with you?" He finally asked.

"Because I asked her. What do you want?"

"So you are still seeing her then, even after I ordered you not to?"

"You can't control anything I do anymore."

"I did it for your own good. You have no idea what you are doing." His voice was cold, his eyes hard. "Bella, when is your birthday, may I ask?"

Startled at the change of subject I stuttered a bit before answering him. His eyes were cold and calculating. Edward may look like his father but everything else about him was Esme.

"Edward, have you slept with her?" My face reddened at his question. Is this what he called him back for?

"What business is it of yours? If you have nothing relevant to say, we are done here."

James chuckled, sounding anything but humorous.

"We are finished. But before you go, you might want to know that what when I told you ending your relationship with her was in your best interest, you should have listened."

"What is your problem?" Edward yelled out.

"I asked her birthday for a reason. I had an affair early in my marriage with your mother."

"That's not surprising." Edward scoffed.

"Maybe not, but with who might be."

I didn't know where he was going with this, but I felt my body start to grow cold, knowing it wasn't going to be anything good.

"I had an affair with Renee. Before she left town, she told me she was pregnant."

The sound in the room was deafening, even the officer standing in the corner of the room seemed frozen in place.

"W-what? What are you saying?" I barely got out, Edward sitting still as a statue, looking like he wasn't even breathing.

James just laughed, not answering my question. Edward stood up suddenly, his chair falling backwards, landing loudly onto the hard floor with a deafening blow.

"We are leaving." He said without emotion, grabbing my hand to pull me out of the chair and out of the room without looking back. He stormed out of the police station, me stumbling after him.

"Edward, slow down!" I yelled, worrying over his actions.

"Bella, I don't want to hear what he has to say, allowing him to finish whatever he was telling us. He is manipulative, a bastard! He hurts whoever he has to to have his way!"

"Edward!" Esme came running out of the police station to us, stopping when she reached where we were standing. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be in the same room as him ever again." His voice sounding hard as he spoke.

It was then that I remembered the letters I had taken from the box of my father's things. It left me wondering what secrets it might hold.

"Esme, would it be alright if Edward came home with me? That way you all can finish here and he can leave since he doesn't want to stay?"

"I think that would be a good idea, thank you." She said softly, giving Edward a kiss on the check as she handed him the car keys. "I will call you when we need you to bring the car back."

We watched as she walked back into the building before getting into the car.

"Edward, that box Jacob brought that night, I found letters. There may be more." I told him as we walked into the house.

"Bella, I don't want to find out anything. I don't want to try and figure out what my father was saying." His eyes were vacant, his face void of emotion. It was starting to scare me to see him like this.

"I think we have to." I whispered.

He didn't answer but followed me up the stairs to my fathers room. I found the box hidden in the back of his closet, my father was never good at hiding things, he always used the same spot. There was hardly ever a gift I didn't already know about before receiving while growing up.

We sat on the floor, the box between us. I shifted through the things remaining. There were more pictures, some of Esme and Carlisle with my parents mixed in, a few medals from different school events, but only one letter left. I took it out, looking at Edward before opening it.

"Do you want to be here for this?" I asked.

"If you want me to be." He said quietly.

_Charlie, _

_I'm sorry I left how I did. I knew if I saw you before, I would change my mind, that I would allow you to convince me to stay. So much has happened, and I don't want to ruin anyone's lives, Esme's including yours. The night I went to visit Her and little Edward, something happened to alter my life forever. I should have listened to you, listened when you warned me of James. I was a fool, just as Esme is fooled, by the person he pretends to be. I am so sorry I didn't believe you, that I called you silly. Charlie, my love, I am pregnant. I don't know what to do, where to go. All I do is miss you, regret going into that house, and miss you more. I want to resent this child growing inside of me, and that makes me feel like a terrible person, how can I hate an innocent? I will always love you, I swear it. I can't tell you I will write again, for I don't know at this moment if I will, or if this is my final goodbye. So, for now at least, goodbye Charlie._

I looked at Edward, confusion filling me.

"Bella, we need to leave." He said, his eyes glassy with emotion.

"I don't understand. What does this all mean, what is she saying? Did James hurt her?"

Edward grabbed my face between his hands softly, his tears now flowing slowly.

"Bella, James raped your mother."

I stared at him, watching one tear as his made a path down his face. Everything starting to come together like pieces of a puzzle.

"Does that mean, Charlie... that Charlie isn't my..." I couldn't finish, feeling as if my heart was lodged in my throat.

Edward nodded, searching my eyes, for what, I didn't know.

"Please, before they come back, we need to go!" His voice urgent.

"Go? We can't leave our families!"

"What do you think they are going to say when they know the truth? Can you honestly think they will be okay with us being together? That they wont tear us apart? Bella, I may have not known you long, but I know I need you in my life. You are everything, you give me happiness, a reason to face each day in my fucked up life! Bella, I love you!"

"But they don't know! We aren't going to tell them."

"Bella, your father must know, these are his letters."

"He hasn't told us to stay away from each other, he has said only the normal things a father of a teenage girl would." I argued.

"You wont leave with me?" He looked at me like I had just crushed him.

"I just think we need to think about this, not to make any rash decisions."

"Are you... do I revolt you now? Are you going to stay away now?" He whispered, his voice breaking.

"No!" I cried out.

He grabbed me into his arms, holding onto me as we both cried. My mind repeating over and over, what I couldn't say out loud.

_James is my father, Edward is my brother._


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for taking so long to get this up, my three kids, including myself, have been taking turns having the flu. I will add more very soon and try to make up for it!**

"Can you bring me home Alice? I'm not feeling very well." I asked, laying on her bed.

"What's the matter? You seemed fine last night?" Yesterday was Friday, meaning I went to her house after school and stayed the night like normal. My father allowing me to stay as long as there was always an adult home to supervise.

"I'm not sure, feels like the flu, I feel so nauseous." I grumbled out weakly.

"You don't have to leave, I can go down to the kitchen and make you some toast. We should have ginger ale in the fridge also. I will be right back."

I closed my eyes when she left, still wanting my own bed, but grateful Alice was with me so I wasn't alone. My father had to work again. At least his long hours made him feel bad about leaving me alone, allowing me more time with the Cullen's. They were my family now, I loved them all.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call softly with a soft knock on the door. "Alice said you were sick."

I felt the bed shift as he sat on the edge of it, his cool hand brushing against my forehead.

"You should probably go, I don't want you to catch anything, as it is I should be home but Alice refuses to let me be at the house alone."

"She's right, you shouldn't be alone, especially if you are sick."

"I'm not five." I grumbled, cringing when a wave of nausea swept over me.

He started to chuckle till he saw the paleness of my face. Struggling, I hurriedly sat up and tried getting out of bed to race to the bathroom, almost crying with frustration over my legs being tangled in the bed sheet. He moved on instinct and grabbed the small trash can that sat beside Alice's desk and moved it close to me. I felt disgusting from not just the sickness, but for Edward to have to see it. He placed the can back to the floor and covered me up when I laid back against the pillows again.

Alice came back in, handing me glass of ginger ale and a plate holding pieces of dried toast.

"Thank you." I gave her a small smile and sipped the soda, it was cool and the fizz felt good on my dry throat.

"I will be right back, I am going to get ride of this." Edward said, picking up the trash can and walking out of the room.

"Feel any better?" Alice asked as I nibbled the corner of a piece of toast.

It seemed to settle without making a reappearance so I nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me, I'm sorry."

"Hush, we can't control when we are going to get sick. Let that settle, and hopefully you will feel better soon.

She walked into her bathroom to shower, leaving me in the bed with my toast. Truthfully, I was already feeling better and felt bad she went through the trouble of taking care of me when it was feeling like just a fluke.

I got out of bed, placing the dishes on her desk so I could get dressed for the day before bringing them downstairs. She walked out wrapped in a towel and I stole the opportunity to brush my teeth and hair. Pulling open the drawer that held her brushes and hair ties my eyes widened when I saw the small pink packet.

"Oh good, I need those." She said as she walked in, plucking it from my fingers, quickly popping out a small white pill before returning them to the drawer. "I will remember them more easily if they are somewhere I will see them every morning." She told me, giving me a big smile as I just stood there, still wide eyed.

"Are you going to be sick again? You look so much better." She said with concern.

"Is that birth control?"

"Oh, yeah, I went to get a prescription a couple weeks ago."

"Have you and Jasper..."

"Not yet."

"I thought you had it all planned." I half teased her.

"I know." She giggled. "But we talked about it and decided we would wait till I got these." She said pointing to the pills that were back in the drawer. "Another week and I should be good to go." She winked. "Are you taking these also or are you using something different?"

"I better go find Edward." I muttered, trying to walk around her.

"No you don't! Bella, please tell me you at least used a condom!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I just looked back at her, visibly shaken. I hadn't even thought about it at the time, I don't think Edward did either, we were to caught up in the moment to stop and think about something like that. How irresponsible we acted!

"Bella, you need to sit down before you pass out. You went even paler." She said sternly, dragging me into the bedroom, pushing me into her desk chair. "Now talk."

"I don't know what to say."

"You didn't use anything, did you." She stated. "How many times?"

"Just that once. We haven't really been alone since."

"Well you weren't exactly alone before either."

"I know, but we didn't plan for it. It kind of just happened."

"Look, I totally get there was a lot going on and you two acted with your emotions and the overwhelming events that took place. You don't regret it do you?" She was concerned, I just wasn't sure if she was concerned over the possibility of my hurting Edward or of that we were unprotected when it happened.

"No, of course not Alice. Edward and I talked about that already. There is just a lot going on, you know?"

She eyes me suspiciously for a few moments before speaking again.

"Okay, I will let it go." She smirked at me. "On to the next subject."

"Alice." I groaned.

"I'm your best friend, remember? Who else can you talk to about stuff like this?"

"You're right, just talking about it is going to make it more real."

"Babe, it's already real." She plopped down into her bean bag chair that was set in front of me near my feet. "Are you sure you have a stomach bug?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I've never heard of a two hour bug." She stated flatly. "Bella, think, could it be _anything _else?"

I looked down at my hands that were clasped tightly together, fidgeting in my seat.

"I'm not judging you, I swear! I love you!" She sat up and hugged me quickly, making me feel terrible, thinking I hurt her feelings.

"I know Alice, thank you. I just never even thought about this till now."

"Not once? I would have been a nervous wreck till my next period showed up!"

"Shit. Alice let me see your phone!"

She handed it to me and I scrolled till I found the calender and clicked it open, going back in dates and counting.

"Oh god."

"I think I know what that means. We should go see my dad."

"Alice! I can't tell Carlisle!"

"Well we have to find out!"

"I need to talk to Edward before I do anything."

"I'm going to go buy a test!" She said, a flurry of motion as she rushed around the room to finish getting dressed. "I will be back soon, okay?"

"Should I wait to talk to him? I mean, I don't want to worry him over something that could be nothing." I said, half hopeful.

"Just hang out in here, I will tell him you are sleeping and to leave you be, okay? It should only take me twenty minutes, tops." With that she rushed out of the room, leaving me staring after her.

It felt like she had been gone forever when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was her warning me she was back, even though it was her room, I rushed to the door and opened it.

"About time." I rushed out, realizing it was Edward standing on the other side, not his cousin.

"Edward…" My voice coming out nervously.

"Bella, what's wrong? You don't seem sick anymore, are you avoiding me?"

I heard the front door open

"I don't know how to say this.. Please don't hate me!" I blurted out in a panic.

I didn't want him to find out till I knew either way, his father causing enough problems, not wanting to add more of them. I closed my eyes, not able to look at his face when I told him what was going on.

"What is it?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around me, my body molding into his.

"Dad! I'm not pregnant! The test is for Bella!" We heard Alice yelling from downstairs, stomping her way up, mouthing sorry to me as she entered her bedroom.

Edward looked sharply back at me, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open.

"Oh thank God!" Carlisle sighed, appearing at the top of the stairs, apparently having followed after Alice quickly. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. I saw Alice in the pharmacy and thought she was buying it for herself. I will let you two talk. I will be in the kitchen when you are done, we need to have a conversation." He said as he turned and walked back down the stairs.

"Is it true?" Edward whispered looking back at me. I could see tears forming in his eyes making me feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried harder, putting my face in my hands

"Oh my sweet Bella. Why are you sorry? This is my fault. I should have known, been more careful. Everything will be okay. We will figure this out, I promise." I couldn't speak and just nodded my head at him.

"I will get the test from Alice, I can take it in your bathroom." I was barely able to get out.

We walked silently to his bedroom, me going straight to the bathroom, Edward sighing as he sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Three minutes." I told him when he looked at me quickly once returning to the bedroom.

"What do you think it will say?" He asked, his forehead scrunched in thought.

"I don't know, I didn't even think about something like this happening till I saw Alice's birth control this morning. I realized I'm not using any and we also didn't-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry for this. I shouldn't have forgotten something like that, I didn't stop to think about anything other than how badly I wanted you." He placed his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"It was the both of us, not just your fault. I didn't think about it either. We both know what the consequences are."

"Well, we are certainly about to find out, the three minutes are up." He said when the timer on his phone went of, quickly silencing it.

I walked in and looked at the slim stick holding my future that was sitting on the top of the toilet.

"What does it say?"

I gasped and spun around to see Edward standing behind me, leaning forward slightly to try and see.

"Positive." I whispered.

We held onto each other, him shaking slightly, me crying into his chest. Finally, we calmed enough to just stare at each other, I don't think he knew what to say either. It was real, there was no going back.

"Edward, what about the information we found out?"

"Please, don't talk about it right now. It's to much. I can't handle thinking of that also."

"But the baby-"

"Our baby will be perfect." He interrupted. "Should we go see what Carlisle has to say?" He asked softly.

"Okay, he cant be worse than my father will be."

"Oh man…." Edward paled visibly at that thought.

We walked, hand in hand down the stairs to the kitchen, where Alice said he was waiting.

"Take a sit." Carlisle said as we entered the room. Edward kept a hold of my hand under the table as we waited for him to speak. "Well?" He asked, his eye brows raised as he looked at the both of us.

"She's pregnant." Edward stated, almost without emotion.

"What are your plans?"

"I don't know Sir."

"No need for that Edward, this is a difficult situation, but you aren't here to be chastised. What is done is done, all that matters now is how you are going to move forward."

"We just found out and came to you, we haven't talked about anything yet."

"Edward, I think you should tell your Mom. She is at your house this afternoon. I am positive she will be supportive with whatever decision the two of you make. And my door is always open, as it always has been. I will help you both every step of the way."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said softly, looking down at the table, his kindness making me feel emotional.

We were parked outside of Edward's house, staring at his front door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I don't think so, but we have been sitting here for five minutes, I am sure she has seen us and is wondering what we are doing out here."

"Let's just get it over with."

I know he didn't mean to, but it kind of hurt me to hear him say it like that.

"Maybe I should just go home and talk to my father."

"Bella, we will do this together."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Never." He said, leaning to kiss my forehead, his thumb wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"Mom?" He called out when we opened the front door. "She should keep it locked." He grumbled, scowling at the offending door handle.

"Your father is in jail though, I am sure she feels safe."

"He has money, who knows how long he will wait till he bails out. I am shocked he has stayed this long even."

"Edward, Bella! What a nice surprise." She smiled at us as she motioned for us to enter the sitting room where she was sipping a cup of coffee.

We sat on the couch opposite of her and Edward spoke first.

"Bella's pregnant." He spoke directly, looking down at his feet.

"Well that is one way to tell her." I hissed under my breath.

"I didn't mean to say it like this, it kind of just slipped out. It's the only thing going through my mind right now. Mom, say something."

He rambled, looking at her as she stayed silent.

"Oh no…" She started to cry, causing more tears to fall from my eyes as Edwards held his in.

"Are you keeping it?" All three of us turned to look at his father who had apparently entered the house without us knowing, listening to our conversation. Angry at his father's words Edward stood up to face him.

"_What are you doing here?"_

_"I pay for this house, I can enter if I chose."_

_"Isn't there a restraining order?"_

_"Yes, but since you and your mother decided to take up residence with my brother, I am allowed to come home. You might want to leave."_

_"Fine. Mom, we will all leave."_

_"Before you go, answer me, are you actually going to go through with having the baby?"_

_"Yes!" Edward roared, the sound bouncing off the walls._

"What are you going to do with a baby? You don't know the first thing about raising a child, you still one yourself." James sneered.

"I know more than you do! You have shown me exactly what _not_ to do!"

"And what of the information I have given you? You are willing to chance the outcome?" He glared at his son.

"You know nothing."

"Well, since you know more than I do, you won't need any financial support. Good luck to you." He started walking away only to turn back and stare at me. I felt the hair on my arms stand up as he looked at me, not speaking. He nodded his head at me, and started laughing. We could hear it has he moved further into the house, his back to us.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom, we have to leave." Edward urged again.

Esme seemed to be lost in her own mind, still staring at the direction James had left in. She hadn't spoke, even moved since he walked from the room.

"Esme, please, we can't be here if James is back." I tried.

"Edward, what did your father tell you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing of importance."

"Please, don't lie to me."

"Mom, now is not the time, nor place, for this discussion. Let's _go_."

"We will speak of this at a later time." She directed at him, finally standing from her seat and walking toward the front door, grabbing her bag off of the sofa table.

"Do you think he knows?" I whispered to him as we walked slowly behind her.

"No. Bella, please, we have more important things right now to figure out."

"Edward, I know you don't want to talk about it, but ignoring it wont make it any less untrue."

He ignored me and walked more quickly, catching up with his mother, leaving me a few steps behind to follow their retreating backs.

"Mom, go back to Carlisle's."

"Edward, we need to talk about you and Bella. I am not exactly happy about the situation, but I will support you as much as I can. I will help you, but we have much to discuss."

"I know, and we will. We still haven't spoken with her father yet. I'm assuming you agree that it needs to be done."

"Maybe we should all sit down and tell him together." She said worriedly. "Darling, are you sure? It isn't some kind of mistake?" She asked, looking into his face hopefully.

He just shook his head.

"Well, let's go, you can call your father on the way and ask him to come over after work. I think it will be more helpful to you and him if we do this together." She told me, walking to her own car and getting in.

"Well, we haven't gotten yelled at yet." Edward said under his breath,

"We also haven't talked to my father yet, either."

He looked at me worriedly, opening his arms for me to go to him, which I did quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I guess I am doing better than would be expected. It doesn't seem real."

"I know, I suppose it will all become reality sooner than we think."

"We do have to talk about things eventually."

"We will, I'm sorry I keep shutting you down when you try, I just can't do it right now, please understand."

"I do understand. I'm just scared."

"I know, me too."

I glanced up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and gave my lips a soft, lingering kiss.

"We better be on our way before my Mom comes back for us and we finally get the reaction I have been waiting for."

When we got to the house, Edward led me to the kitchen where we found Carlisle and Esme whispering fervently, forgotten cups of coffee between them.

"Mom, Bella and I will wait upstairs." He interrupted, giving them each a wondering look.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you two to be alone in your bedroom anymore."

"And why not? Is it possible to get her pregnant twice?" He snapped at her, surprising all of us.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme glared at him with a raised voice, again surprising the rest of us with a tone I had never heard her use before.

"Edward, I think you should sit down, we need to speak. And perhaps, apologize to your mother?" Carlisle suggested, trying to put an end to the tension between the two of them.

"Carlisle, with a ll due respect-"

"Edward, lets sit." I interrupt before he could insult every adult in the room with us.

He looked at me and his face softened, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry." He mouthed to me, nodding toward Carlisle and sitting across from them at the table, moving the chair beside him for me.

"Edward, I am not going to tell you what is wrong or right, I will not treat you like a child and start giving you all the ways you have made a mistake. She is pregnant, there is no taking that back. I thought we discussed this though? I tried to talk to you of the consequences. How did this happen?"

"I think we all know how this happened." He grumbled, scowling at the table.

"Edward, your attitude is not going to help anything." Esme warned him. "You are the child, we are the adults. Until very recently, you will now have to become one very quickly. Talk to us with respect. We are here to help, unless you push us away and choose to do it on your own."

"Were you on birth control? Was it defective?" Carlisle asked me.

"No sir, I wasn't." I said in a horse voice, speaking to them for the first time.

"Edward, did you not use-"

"No." He almost shouted.

"Well, was this on purpose?" Esme squeaked out.

"Of course not! I just wasn't thinking, I guess. It sort of just happened." Edward's face was turning more red with each word he spoke. "Mom, I'm sorry. I now I have disappointed you."

Sighing she reached her arms across the table to grab onto his hands that were resting on the table top in fists.

"Edward, we are not trying to upset you, we are trying to understand. Certainly you knew what to do to prevent something like this. You're both so young, and now, you will have to grow up very quickly."

Silence followed her words, no one speaking. "When did this happen?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"The night Charlie said they couldn't find Dad."

"Esme, I think we should let them go on up for now. It's probably best for Bella to get some rest before we have to tell Charlie."

Edward didn't wait for his mother to respond, he stood up quickly, waiting for me to follow his lead, and we walked away toward the stairs, leaving Carlisle and Esme to talk alone.

"Fuck." Edward sighed when we entered his room, falling backwards onto the bed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

I stood awkwardly staring at him, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to go to him or not.

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

I looked to his face to see he was watching me, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I sighed with relief and quickly walked to him, climbing into the bed to curl up beside him.

"They wanted to know how it happened." He almost laughed.

"I think you are going into shock." I frowned at him. "There is nothing humorous about this."

"You can't be doom and gloom about it, nothing will change with a bad attitude." He said, rolling so he was on top of me, smiling as he tickled my sides, making me giggle and squirm. "I don't think I have told you that I love you, since we found out."

"No, you haven't."

"Bella Swan, I love you." He leaned down and gave me a kiss, lifting so they were lingering above mine still. "And I will love our child. Everything will work out. I promise." He whispered, returning his lips to mine, kissing me a bit harder than before, yet not roughly.

He soon had me sighing, clinging to his body, wanting more. As if he read my thoughts, he brought his hands under my shirt and lifted it up till I needed to let go of him so he could take it off of my completely.

"So beautiful." He mumbled, kissing my collar bone, his hands sliding off my bra straps.

I suddenly wanted him more than I could even describe, I fisted my hands into his hair, pulling him up to kiss him, trying to show him how much I needed him with my lips to his. We broke our kiss and stared into each others eyes, our hands quickly tearing at our clothing till we were both naked.

"Please, now, I can't wait." I pleaded breathlessly.

I didn't want his light touches, I just wanted him. With his lips to mine he entered me quickly. I gasped out his name, over and over, making him groan loudly when I dragged my nails down his naked back, my heels pressed against his lower back, begging for more. There was a need in us that took over, feeling myself ready to go over the edge, he brought my legs up over his shoulders, his hands on the head board behind my head and entered me again, hitting a new spot, causing me to cum with just one thrust. He soon followed me with his own release, burrowing deep inside me, my walls tightened around him as I felt his warm, squeezing all I could from him like he was my life line.

"Bella-"He gasped, lying beside me, one of his legs thrown over my body.

"I know." I said back, words weren't necessary to know that it was more than it had been the first time, for both of us.

"I hope I didn't knock you up." He said in a gravely voice, giving me a goofy grin.

"To soon." I scowled at him, placing a hand to my bare stomach.

I suddenly felt wondrous at the idea of a small being growing inside of me, half Edward.

"A baby." I whispered, glancing at him with wide eyes.

He stared into mine, placing a hand on top of mine that was resting on my stomach, his eyes moving to gaze at our hands.

"Our baby." He whispered back.

"Edward... Bella! Charlie is here!" We heard Esme yell up the stairs.

"Oh god." He groaned, hiding his face in the crook if my neck. "Not only do I have to tell your father I got you pregnant, but now you will be going down with an obvious flush to your face."

"You're still not funny."

We each sat up reluctantly and started to replace our previously discarded clothing.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, his hand brushing the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"Edward, what if he knows the truth after all?" I asked, watching as his jaw tightened at my question.

"We will find out I guess." He said. "Bella, no matter what he says, whatever else we could _possibly_ find out, I love you, and we will raise this baby together."

"I trust you. And the same thing goes for me, whatever else we find out. No matter what my father has to say, we are in this together."

"Now or never." He took my hand and lead me from the room, down the stairs.

With a deep breath we entered the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme in the same seats as they had previously sat in, Charlie sitting across from them looking both confused and a bit nervous.

"Hi Dad." I said, shifting my feet under his watchful eyes.

"Bella, would you please tell me what is going on? Not that I mind being invited over of course." He said, giving Esme and Carlisle a polite nod. "But, I have a gut feeling there is an alliterative reason besides a social gathering."

"Perhaps you two should sit." Carlisle suggested, giving us a slightly apologetic look.

"That might be best." Edward said, as he walked to the seat furthest from my father, and closest to the exit. If I wasn't so nervous myself, I would have laughed at him.

"Would someone talk!" My Dad asked sharply after moments of silence, the rest of us shifting our eyes to one another.

"Um, Dad..."

"Dad?" He repeated, urging me to continue.

"Yeah, well, Edward and I have something we have to tell you. We have already talked to Esme and Carlisle and they thought it might be best if we told you with them present also."

"What could you have to tell me that is so terrible, you would need their support? James hasn't done something else has he? Did he hurt you?" He rushed out, now looking angry.

"No, We did see him earlier today at his home, but we left after he arrived. Shouldn't you have told us he made bail?"

"By the time I called Esme, she already knew. What does this have to do with what you have to tell me, if he hasn't done anything new?"

"She's pregnant." Edward blurted out.

"Again, not the right way to tell him." I hissed at his sudden burst of the news, second time of the day.

"Excuse me?" My father said, standing from his seat, glowering at Edward.

"She, um, she's... well, you see, we-" He stammered, realizing to late that he might have went about it the wrong way.

"I'm pregnant." I said in a low voice, stopping his nonsense words.

"You will _not_ have this baby." Charlie bellowed.

"Dad!"

"Charlie!" Both Esme and Carlisle called in shock.

"I told you! Didn't I tell you I would allow you to spend time with Edward, but I trusted you to not do this very thing! It is wrong, you can't do this! God, this is all my fault." He sat back down in his seat, his head falling into his hands as his shook it back and forth slightly.

"Charlie, I know it isn't what we would have wanted for our children, but you can't possibly mean what I think you do. They need our support, we should all be willing to help them in any way that we can." Esme spoke in a quiet voice, looking at my father in shock after his short speech.

"You don't understand. Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't want you finding out this way."

"No." I whispered, knowing what he was trying to say, he just had no idea that both Edward and I already knew.

"Don't say it Charlie, please, I am begging you." Edward followed after.

"Do you... you both know?" He asked us in wonder. "You know, yet you still had this relationship?"

Edward stood up suddenly and ran from the room. I could hear his feet pounding on the stairs as he raced up them.

"Dad, please. Try to understand." I pleaded.

"Bella, you are pregnant and you_ knew_?"

"You're pregnant?" Emmett boomed from the doorway.

We all turned and looked at Emmett who stood staring at us, his eyes and mouth opened wide, Rose, Alice, and Jasper standing behind him, all with similar looks except for Alice who must have kept our secret from the rest.

"Sorry." She mouthed to me.

"Emmett, please bring your friends upstairs. This isn't the time to talk about this with you all yet." Carlisle demanded.

We were all silent as we heard Edward's returning feet coming down the stairs, returning to the kitchen with his coat on, three bags, and my coat thrown over his shoulders.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"You knew!" He screamed at my father. "You knew, yet you never told Bella, you allowed us to grow so close, with no warning of the truth! You want us to now kill our baby, because everyone decided to keep the truth from us?"

"Will someone please tell us what else is going on?" Esme asked.

"James is her father." My father said in a defeated voice.

"Wh-what?" Esme stuttered, her eyes watering.

"James raped Renee the day she went to visit you after you had Edward. She left after she found out she was pregnant, I had no idea till she wrote to me months after. I agreed to take the baby, to raise her as my own. I loved Renee, and I loved the baby that was half her. Bella, I am so sorry, you are my daughter, just not my blood."

"But, if James is her father, that means her and Edward are... are..." Emmett spoke up, still standing in the doorway. "Oh my god." He said lowly, quickly looking at Edward to see his reaction.

"We are leaving. Now." Edward told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me from my seat. "I am tired of all these secrets, no one wants to tell us the truth of their pasts, yet want to decide our future. Bella, we can't raise our baby here around people who will want us to kill it." He pleaded with me, tears in his eyes.

"Edward, you can't leave! We have so much to discuss!" Esme said, standing from her seat.

"Bella, please. We are in this together."

I looked into Edward's eyes, seeing the pain, the confusion, his love for me.

"Dad, you knew. Now everyone knows, I can't raise my baby with all to look at them with the judgment in their eyes." I apologized, turning back to Edward and nodding, agreeing to leave with him.

We raced, hand in hand, from the house. Edward threw our bags into the backseat while I quickly got into the passenger side of the car.

I looked out the window to see the three parents flowing from the house, rushing toward the car, his cousins and friends following closely behind them, as he got into the car and started it, peeling out of the driveway and speeding away. I kept my eyes focused on the retreated figures, all huddled together as they watched us drive away.


	10. Chapter 10

" Where are we going?" I asked after we left town limits.

"Bella, we can't stay there. You were being threatened, it has to be _him_. It _has_ to be James. I won't let him hurt you!" His voice was slightly shaky with anger. "Now that everyone knows the truth, do you think they will let us be? There is no way they will accept what has happened and leave us to raise our child in peace. No one will understand, we had no knowledge till it was to late, because our fathers choose to keep secrets from us, from everyone else."

"Edward, we can't just leave our family like this! What will we do? I am pregnant, we need a home, money."

"I packed the things you left at the house, along with my own things. I have my own bank account."

"If you plan on staying hidden, how will you use your bank without it being traced? Edward, you may be eighteen, but I am still a minor. My dad will not just let me disappear without searching for me. And what about us? How can we keep this secret, from our own child? It's all overwhelming..."

"Bella, I don't care what we found out. You are my heart. We are having a baby for god's sake! I can't live without you we are going to go somewhere and be happy, forget about all that just happened."

I felt so conflicted, I wanted to agree with Edward's words, but it was growing harder with each new obstacle.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I cried out.

"We are going to pretend James doesn't exist, never existed. We are going to get married, find a place to live. You will have our baby and I will work. No one will find us. No one will take you from me, Bella. I will take care of you, I swear it."

I leaned over so I could wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"You want our baby." I stated. I didn't have to ask to know.

"Of course I do. Bella, it's us, our love made this little being growing inside of you."

When we reached the state line, Edward pulled into a gas station to fill up the car. I took my phone out of my bag and looked at it. There were more missed calls and texts than I could count.

_Bella, you have to come home! - Alice_

_You guys can't do this, how can you think it's okay after finding out the truth? - Emmett_

_Bella, tell Edward to call me, there are things still unsaid. -Esme_

"Are they still calling? I turned my phone off." Edward said as he opened the door and got back in, making me jump in surprise.

"Your Mom want's you to call her."

"I can't, not right now. Bella, I was serious about wanting to marry you. Will you? Will you marry me?"

"Edward... how? I am not of age, I don't think I can without my father's signature."

"We will think of something. If you don't want to, I understand." He said softly, his attention going to look out the windshield.

He started the car, and I watched him while thinking about everything. The space of our relationship had moved so quickly, the drama between our families taking the spotlight for most of it. Now a baby, and leaving our homes behind us. I had no idea where we were headed, what the future held in store for us. All I did know, is that Edward would be beside me, we have had each other to lean against through everything that happened so far, and I couldn't let the truth of our relations take over now. It was to late, even if we had decided to break things off, to slow things down because of James, now with the baby, there was no going back.

"Let's do it, let's get married." I said softly, placing my hand over his.

"Do you mean it?" His head snapped in my direction, his voice high, almost a squeal to rival Alice.

"Yes." I giggled at his excitement.

He quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road, leaning over to embrace me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispered into my ear. "I swear, I will love you and do everything I can to make you happy, always." He placed his hand over my stomach, the look in his eyes pure love.

We continued to drive, entering a small town where someone informed us of a judge who would marry us out of his home, giving us directions. We found it quickly and after a deep breath, knocked at his door.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home Sir, but, I was hoping you would be willing to preform the ceremony for my girlfriend and I to marry?" Edward said when the door opened and before us stood a short, balding, old man.

"Are you two old enough?" He asked, squinting at each of us.

"I'm eighteen. I have all our information."

"And you, young lady?"

"I'm only seventeen."

"And I don't suppose your parents are here to give their consent?"

"No, Sir."

"Please, I'm begging you to look past that. She's pregnant." Edward rushed out, seeing the knowing look he was giving us.

"I'm going to guess and say your parents don't approve?"

We stayed silent, not sure how to respond.

"Are they making you give it up? Adoption?" He asked us.

Edward and I looked at each other, both agreeing silently to lie.

"Yes." We said a the same time.

"Well, I don't normally do this, but I am glad to see such young people trying to do the right thing. I will marry you. Come inside, I will call to my wife to stand as a witness."

We entered his house, being lead into a warm living room. Within twenty minutes, the papers were all signed, the simple vows said, and we were leaving, thanking him profusely.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring right now to give you." Edward said softly once we were back in the car.

"That isn't what's important." I smiled at him, choosing to let the joy seep into my body, replacing all doubt and fear.

We were back on the road, still unsure of where we would end up, but knowing we were together and that's all that mattered.

We drove continuously till we reached a small bed and breakfast facing the ocean that we decided to stop at, figuring it was far enough that if they were really searching for us, we wouldn't easily be found. Edward had stopped at a bank before we got to far away and pulled out a large lump of his money so we wouldn't be tracked.

"Should we start our honeymoon?" Edward asked shutting off the car, giving me a huge grin.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled back.

Holding hands we walked up to the house and rang the bell. Shortly after an aged woman answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at us back and forth.

"Yes Ma'am, we would like to rent a room please."

"I'm sorry, but I don't allow children to stay here without supervision." She spat, starting to shut the door in our faces.

"Please wait!" Edward called out before the door shut. She didn't open it all the way but looked at us with it half closed. "We just got married."

Her eyes grew wide at his words, looking at us with concern. She stayed silent as she thought for a few minutes.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Edward lied.

"Don't you lie to me boy. I will be needing to see your I.D. anyway. Best to be truthful if you want to stay here."

Edward sighed and pulled out his wallet to get his license for her.

"My wife, Bella, is seventeen, but we are married."

"Is she pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Well, I don't know why else kids your age would be married, and from the looks of it, running from something." She stated, finally opening the door all the way again.

"Yes Ma'am." I answered before Edward could say something rude.

She huffed and stood up straighter, looking me in the eyes before deciding.

"Well, best get inside here, it smells like rain." She stood back to allow us to enter the foyer.

"Thank you." Edward said, hugging me close to his body.

"I have three rooms available, its off season so you will be the only guests. I expect you to be respectful of my home. Clean up after yourself, no yelling or fighting."

"Of course."

She made a grunt and turned to walk to a desk that was beside a staircase.

"Give me your information and we will pick out a room for you." She said handing Edward a pen and guest book. "How long will you be staying?"

Edward and I looked at each other, not knowing how long we should stay in one place for the time being.

"How much is it a night?" He asked.

"One hundred fifty. Includes breakfast and dinner."

I gasped and looked at Edward. He smiled reassuringly and handed her a thin stack of bills.

"We would like to stay three nights, if that's all right."

She kept her eyes on me, taking in my reaction. I could see her mind working overtime. She took the money and handed Edward a key.

"Your parents know where you are?" She asked, keeping her eyes on me.

"Yes." Edward lied again.

"Boy, what did I say about lies." She snapped, fixing a small glare at Edward.

He looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"No Ma'am, they don't. I would appreciate if they didn't find out right now."

She shook her head but motioned for us to follow her up the stairs. She led us down a long narrow hallway to a door at the very end.

"I hope it is to your liking. I will go heat up some soup and make sandwiches for you since you missed dinner hour. Need to keep this young lady's health up." She said as she walked away from us.

Edward and I looked at each other, not knowing what to make of the strange older woman.

The room was large but seemed cramped with all the furnishing inside it. It had a huge bed facing a fireplace, a seating area near bay windows that looked out over the ocean, and a door leading to a small bathroom. It was beautifully decorated in colors of cream and blue. Everything looked to from the early 1900's.

"It's perfect." I sighed as Edward embraced me.

"It's perfect with you standing inside of it. I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you." I whispered back.

After eating the food Mrs. Denali, as she had introduced herself as, prepared for us, we fell asleep in each others arms, both exhausted. The next morning, we headed downs the stairs for breakfast. Mrs. Denali was just setting down a big bowl of scrambled eggs mixed with potatoes and sausage as we sat down at the table.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her, filling my plate up with food. She humphed and took her place opposite of us.

"What are your plans when you two leave here?" She asked Edward.

"Well, I will need to find a job and a place for us to live I guess." Edward said with a slight shrug. "We are figuring it out as we go."

"And what about the baby? Has your wife seen a doctor yet?"

Edward and I looked at each other guiltily. We hadn't even thought of that. I felt tears prick my eyes thinking how I haven't been taking very good care of our baby already.

"I didn't mean to upset you Isabella." She said, now sounding less harsh. "I don't normally do this but you can stay here if you like." She grunted, returning to her tough demeanor.

"We can't accept your charity Mrs. Denali. I can take care of Bella." Edward said. "Maybe we should leave." He started to stand till she put her hand up to stop him.

"Now sit back down. Don't think I wouldn't be making you work for your room and board. I put in an ad for someone to help me around here. I need someone who can work on the upkeep of the house, the yard and such, and also some help with the housekeeping. I am getting to old to do it all on my own and my previous employee moved away."

"But Mrs. Denali, you don't even know us!" I said in shock.

"Well, I see a couple of kids in need of jobs, and I need workers. If you give me any problems, don't think I won't kick you out of my home. I don't put up with any foolishness."

Edward and I looked at each other wide eyed. It seemed too good to be true. We would have a place to live, and we could work without having to be far from each other. After the past few days of craziness, it was hard to believe there were no strings attached, but I felt like we needed to take the chance. I nodded at Edward, and he nodded back,

"Mrs. Denali, we would be very grateful for the work and the room in return." Edward said seriously.

"Well, if you do a good job, I will pay extra besides the room and meals. After a week we will discuss that further." She stated seriously, going back to eating her food. She dismissed the subject and didn't say anything else till breakfast was finished and she started clearing the table. I stood up to help her clear when she stopped me.

"No you don't. You paid for three days after that, you begin work. Not before." And with that she walked out of the room.

The next few days we spent our time walking through the small tourist town, eating in little cafe's and sandwich shops, and waling along the shore. It was peaceful, we were able to just enjoy our time together and now have the fear of secrets or of a menacing presence watching over us. I picked Mrs. Denali a bouquet of wildflowers on our way back to the house, both of us smiling, holding hands as we entered.

"I have a message for you." She told us when we found her behind the front desk.

Edward stiffened at her words and I cuddled closer to his side fearfully. How did anyone find us? Was it James? She looked at our reactions and her eyes seemed to softened and she nodded, as if confirming something to herself.

"I thought so. There was a man calling to ask if anyone named Bella Swan had shown up here."

"What did you tell him?" I asked quietly.

"That's it, we are leaving. Bella, I will go get our bags." Edward rushed out, already halfway to the stairs.

"Slow down Mr. Cullen! I didn't tell him you were here. He asked for Bella Swan. I have a Bella Cullen here, not Swan. I told him I couldn't help him."

"Why would you do that?" He asked. "I don't understand why you are helping us."

"I don't really know. I'm sure I am asking for trouble helping you two without knowing you very well. But I see the fear behind your wife's eyes. I don't think you would run from your family unless you had to. I see the car you drive, you must come from money. Nope. You wouldn't run away with a young pregnant wife unless you had a good reason."

"Mrs. Denali-"

"I don't need to hear details. I had a son, his father ran him off. He was in the same situation as you two, starting a family too soon. Instead of understanding, his father carried on so making him take off. I got a call the next day that he and his girlfriend had died in a car accident. I didn't offer my help to him then, standing behind my husband, but I will offer the help to you now."

"Thank you." I said softly, feeling terrible for her loss yet so thankful for her help.

"No need. Now go eat your dinner and get some rest. I expect you to wake up on time, you start work tomorrow." She said walking away toward the kitchen.

"I need to turn my phone back on." Edward said as we climbed into bed. "I don't want to wake up late tomorrow."

I nodded solemnly as we both turned ours on and waited for them to start up.

"I have about a hundred messages from Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and my mom." Edward said as he scrolled through them.

"I have the same from Alice, Rose, and my Dad."

"Carlisle is asking me to call him, that it was important."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know, he will probably just try to make us come back."

I nodded and started listening to my voice mails. After deleting all of them from Rose and Alice, there was one from an unknown number.

"_You shouldn't have ran away Isabella. Very naughty, you can't hide for long."_

I couldn't move nor shut off my phone before the next message started to play.

"_I saw you today. At the beach with him. I warned you."_

"Bella, what's wrong baby?" Edward asked, taking in my scared expression.

When I didn't respond he tore my phone out of my hands and listened to the messages. Before I could stop him he threw my phone into the fireplace and watched as the flames worked around it.

"Edward…"

"Don't be scared, please!" He ran back to me and wrapped his arms around me. "He is bluffing, just trying to scare you. If James knew where we were we would have seen him already."

"Why did he call me?"

"He is crazy Bella, out of his mind. We are better staying here with Mrs. Denali than we are by going back home. Tomorrow we will get new phone numbers and no one will be able to find us unless we let them."

Hours later I was still unable to sleep, turning to look at Edward I saw he wasn't sleeping either. He was laying with his one arm around me, the other under his head, just staring out the window into the night.

There were so many things we were avoiding talking about. I couldn't help but wonder if he was regretting running away, if he was regretting me, regretting the baby. Things had been so simple before quickly spiraling out of control. I went from not knowing anything about my mother, to finding out much more than I ever planned on, finding out my Dad wasn't even my real father, and that my boyfriend, father of my child was my half brother. Are we really going to be able to move past this? Will he get tired of it all and leave us one day?

As if he knew my thoughts he turned to me and smiled softly. He moved so he was laying over me, bringing his lips to mine for a soft lingering kiss, bringing them behind my ear, sucking and nibbling on my ear lobe till I moaned.

"I love you." He said as he lifted up my nightshirt, bringing his mouth immediately to my breast suckling greedily, pinching and twisting my other nipple gently between his fingers.

"Edward!" I gasped out, throbbing and aching with need.

"And I love you little guy." He whispered with his lips against my stomach kissing it, causing me to giggle.

I soon forgot laughter as I felt him flick his tongue over my clit, making me return to moans. As he licked and sucked he slowly entered one finger, in and out till I couldn't hold back any longer. He moaned as I came, still licking my softly.

"Please" I begged him.

He entered me, holding still when he was buried fully inside of me. He had his eyes closed and looked to be savoring the feelings washing over him. I bucked my hips slightly, needing him desperately. It was all the encouragement he needed and began moving again, shoving his face into the pillow behind my head to stifle his own groans. It didn't take us long to both find our release, finally, both of us able to fall asleep in each others arms, fear of James forgotten for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was a new start for us both. Mrs. Denali showed Edward what she wanted him to do. He spent breakfast till lunch outside mowing the yard, pulling weeds from the flower beds. Meanwhile I helped in the house dusting, polishing, and vacuuming After lunch Edward was back outside to work more on the weeding while I took phone calls and made various reservations. We were told to stop an hour before dinner and went upstairs to bath when Edward came back into the house.

"How was it?" I asked him, noting the redness on his face, reminding myself to make sure he had sunscreen on tomorrow before went outside to work.

"It's okay, I feel like I am doing something at least to help take care of you. You didn't work to hard did you? Remember, you have to take it easy for our little guy." He said, placing a hand over my stomach. I wasn't showing but there was a tiny bump, letting it be known to us, but anyone else would be oblivious

"I didn't do much. Basic cleaning and answered a few calls."

"Let's go eat before she decides not to feed us because we are taking to long." He winked at me, kissing my forehead lightly.

We sat at the table just as the last dish of food was placed on the table.

We were all talkative and lively, even Mrs. Denali joining in the fun, during dinner. She told us stories of when the bed and breakfast was more active and had a waiting list, and the antics some of her guest had provided for our laughter. We both fell asleep that night exhausted, but smiling with the joy of our new life. The next days were the same. We stayed busy, having meals together and enjoying the company of one another. Mrs. Denali gave me the feeling that she had been lonely before we came here. Her hard exterior she first showed us slowly chipped away, a warmth from her flowing out.

We received text messages and voice mails from our friends daily, asking us to let them know where we were and how we were. It was hard for both of us to not contact them and let their worries be put to rest. It was two weeks till we heard from Carlisle and Edwards Mom again, repeating their request to call. Both of us wondering what it was about but were to scared to call them back to not only find out, but the fear of them finding us and forcing us apart. Our time with Mrs. Denali seemed to fly by.

"Edward!" It was mid-morning and he was across the large yard repairing broken pieces of the fence tht surrounded the property. It was a huge project and had been working on it for a week now, only getting halfway through so far. He had to cut each post that was broken, sand it, and nail it into place. Once he was finished he would begin painting it. Standing on the porch with my eyes shaded by my hand I watched him rush back to the house, his expression full of worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting his hands on my now round stomach. Each day it seemed to grow a little lager than it had been the day before. I paused, placing my hand over his to keep it in its place, watching his eyes. It didn't take long till I felt the slight flutter again, looking up at Edward to see if he felt it also.

"Bella! Is that… is that our baby?" He he asked with sparkling eyes, full of wonder.

I nodded at him with a huge grin. I had been feeling the baby move for about a month now but hadn't felt any kicks till this afternoon. I had been hoping he would be able to feel it also, and my wish had been granted.

He picked me up and carried me to the porch swing, sitting me on his lap and moved us gently, our hands placed back onto my stomach in silent wonder. I leaned my head to his chest, relishing the feel of him. The highlight of my days was when we were finished with work and could just be together, it didn't matter what we were doing, as long as he was close to me.

"You should be half way through the pregnancy, right?" Edward asked after a while, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, I should be around six months."

"Bella, we really need to bring you to a Doctor." He sighed out. "We shouldn't have waited as long as we have. Now that we have been getting paid, along with what we pulled out of my account, we should have enough to pay for the visits.

"We cant, if we go to a doctor they will run your insurance when we go in for the birth. If they do that it won't be hard for your Dad to find us. I think we should just save the money for the cost of the hospital bills when we have the baby."

"You feel the baby do you?" Mrs. Denali asked with a smile as she stepped out of the house to join us, looking at our hands still on my stomach. We nodded together at her, smiling. "I suppose I will excuse the work being unattended for this celebration then."

"I couldn't help but over hear you two talking. I now see why you haven't been to a doctor, Bella. Do either of you want to tell me why you are hiding from Edwards father?" She asked. "I can see running away if he wasn't supportive of your decision of keeping the baby, but why the need to hide? You are no longer living under his roof, nor asking for his help."

Edward and I looked at each other. What do we say? She has helped us out tremendously but we couldn't possibly tell her the truth. There is no one who could understand what we feel for each other after finding out the truth of our relation.  
>"I found out unsavory information about my father," Edward started "I felt that it wasn't safe for Bella to be near him. I don't know what he is capable of anymore, and I won't have my wife or child hurt by his hands." He said, leaving no room for questioning his words.<p>

"I find your need to protect your family admirable young man. What about you Bella, why are you running from your parents?"

"My mother's dead, and I found out the man who I thought was my father, actually isn't. I have no family anymore, besides Edward."

Mrs. Denali was silent as she looked out across her property. She nodded to herself, a habit I saw she was fond of, before speaking again.

"I know it's not the same as seeing a doctor in an office or hospital, and there won't be any pain relief to give you, but I used to be a midwife back in my twenties. If you are that adverse of using your insurance for a hospital birth, I will help you deliver this baby."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"We would pay you for your service Mrs. Denali." Edward said quickly.

"Nonsense. Now take the rest of the afternoon off, but I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." She said turning from us and reentering the house.

"She is our guardian angel Edward."

"She truly is."

Time again seemed to be going by quickly, and before we knew it, I was halfway into my seventh month. Mrs. Denali had limited my chores to dusting and cooking in the morning, making me take the afternoons off even though I felt guilty for doing it when Edward was hard at work doing the various jobs that needed down outside, the updating required inside.

I sat on the porch swing with a glass of lemonade that Mrs. Denali had brought out to me and watched Edward work. I loved how his muscles moved, his shirtless back shining with sweat from the sun, as he chopped wood for the quickly approaching winter season. He finished a large pile and walked over to where I was sitting, giving me a kiss before taking the glass I offered him.

"Edward, I have been thinking."

"About?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his shirt he had had tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

"We haven't heard from James again, and I was hoping-"

"It doesn't mean he isn't out there watching, Bella."

"I know, but I really miss Rose and Alice."

"Bella.."

"Please? Can't we call them? It's been months." I pleaded.

Edward looked at me, lost in his own thoughts. He sighed deeply before responding.

"I want you happy Love, if you need to talk to them, we will call." He relented.

I smiled happily, standing up awkwardly to throw my arms around him. He chuckled as the baby kicked him when my stomach pressed against his.

"Little guy must be like his Daddy, he likes when his Mommy is happy." He said as he rubbed his palm over my stomach where he had felt the baby kick.

"You think it's a boy?"

"I don't really have a preference, I just picture a boy when I think about the baby."

"A boy." I sighed wistfully. "I hope he looks just like you."

"Get inside out of the heat, we will call Alice." Edward said swatting my back side, making me giggle.

I walked up the stairs slowly, with Edward behind me ready to catch me if I lose my balance, always the worrier. We sat in the chairs near the window and Edward handed me the phone after dialing Alice's number.

"Edward?! You better grovel at my feet after not calling or answering your phone all this time! Do you have any idea how-"

"Alice!" I said excitedly at hearing her voice, interrupting her rant.

"Bella!? Oh thank you god! Are you okay? Where are you? Please come home, we all miss you and-"

"Alice slow down. I am fine, Edward is fine, the baby is growing perfectly."

"The baby." She sighed wistfully.

"I look like a house." I grumbled playfully. "I finally called because of how much I miss you. You and Rose."

"Oh Bella, we miss you too!"

"Would you be able come visit us?" I asked, Edward looking at me sharply after hearing my request.

"Of course we will! But you will have to finally tell us where you are. We haven't been able to find you and Carlisle has been searching every day for any information he can find. He has even gone as far as hiring personal investigators."

"You can't tell him Alice… please. No one can know but you and Rose."

"What about the boys? Emmett and Jasper would never forgive us if we went without them."

"Of course they are invited, I would never leave them out. I am so sorry we disappeared like we did. There is a lot to talk about."

"Yes, there really is." Alice said in a serious tone, not like her at all.

"I will give the phone to Edward, he is also surprised over my request for you all to visit. Mak ehim as excited as we are so I don't get into trouble." I said, giving Edward a teasing smile as I handed him the phone, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me for asking such a thing without consulting with him first and asking his opinions.

I laid on the bed, rubbing my belly softly as he talked with Alice. He reaffirmed my request of their parents not finding out, trying his best to make sure there wasn't a way for James to find us. Of course I couldn't stop the dark thoughts of James already knowing where we were, of him having already having seen us, that the voice mail he left was accurate for a reason other than a lucky guess.

After giving Alice the address to where we were living, she promised we would see them within the next day or two, hanging up quickly to call everyone else and pack.

"Bella-"

"Edward, I am so sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. I shouldn't have asked Alice to visit without talking to you about it before. I just couldn't help myself. I miss our friends! I love you, I love that we have this life together, that you are my husband and we will be having a baby, becoming a family of our own, but a part of me feels like we need them in our family also."

"Bella, if you stop rambling for a moment, I would be able to tell you that I am not angry with you. I am actually relieved. I have missed Emmett and Jasper like crazy, they have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Emmett being my cousin, we have been together daily since birth. The pixie isn't so bad either." He said with a grin. I could see the happiness at the idea of seeing his family again, making his smile contagious.

"We should talk to Mrs. Denali. We invited people to her home without consulting her about it first. I know that they would be willing to pay for the rooms that they will take up, even though there are no other reservations for another month. I just feel badly for springing this upon her, and what about work? I doubt you will want to spend your days away from the house with your family here after not seeing them for so long."

"I will do the work that is requested of me, I would never leave the work that needs done untouched. She has done so much for us, I couldn't do that to her. She has opened up her home, given us a place to live. She is giving us work, paying us on top of the room and board she gives us, the meals she provides. She is going to birth our baby. There is nothing I could ever do to repay her for everything she has done for us.

"She really has been just what we needed, even more than that."

"Come on, let's go talk to her and see what she says. If she doesn't want them here right now, we will call Alice and reschedule."

"Okay."

We found her sitting in a room that boasted floor to ceiling bookcases covering every available wall space besides the spot a huge fireplace stood. She was writing in what looked to be a journal and I felt bad for interrupting her.

"Mrs. Denali? May we speak with you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." She said looking up from her book, placing her pen into the crease, marking her spot before she closed it.

"We were wondering if we could have visitors come and stay for a couple days?"

"Visitors?" She asked in shock.

"My cousins, Alice and Emmett, and our good friends, Rosalie and Jasper." Edward spoke up. "They know of everything, beside Bella and I being married. I miss them terribly, being cousins, we hardly spent a day without each others company. And Rosalie was there for Bella when many of our problems happened."

"When will they be coming?"

"Tomorrow or the next day, if that is alright of course."

"We have no guests to expect, the rooms will be available. How many will be needed?"

"Just two. My cousin Emmett is dating Rosalie, and his sister is dating her brother Jasper."

"Humph, close knit family huh?"

Edward and I looked at each other with worried eyes. If she thought it was weird that two sets of siblings were dating the other set, what would she think if she knew of Edward's and my connection. Another reason why we had to keep it hidden. I made a promise to myself that as soon as we went upstairs to call Alice back, I would be sure to ask her to be sure not to speak of it in Mrs. Denali's presence, and to tell the others.

"Thank you, it means a lot to us to see them again and to know that you don't mind."

"Just get your work done tomorrow, you can take the days that they are here off." She told Edward.

"I appreciate that greatly, but I would much rather do the work that is expected of me. I am going to be taking a few days off already when the baby is born, and that will be happening before we know it."

"We shall see. I am the boss after all, which means I decide what has to get done and what can wait till a different day. A few days of letting things wait will not make a difference after being left alone all these years."

We said our thank yous and good nights and walked back to our room to call Alice back and confirm their visit. She told us she had already called the others and they were anxious to leave as soon as we gave them the okay. We told them they could come as soon as tomorrow, which lead to her calling us back to call the others and set a sure plan. Less than five minutes later, she called back telling us they would be getting on the road in a matter of hours, arriving at our location by morning.

I was so excited, as was Edward, but a bit anxious also. We hadn't seen them since we left, since the time they had found out the truth. Which means, we also haven't talked about it. I was afraid of their judgments, of them trying to talk us out of being together, of raising this baby together. I just have to swallow down my worries and put in the faith that all would work out, that our friends would stand behind us no matter what information we all knew now. I needed them, although I had Edward and Mrs. Denali, I felt like I needed my friends also, to make my family that much more complete. I missed my father terribly, and knowing that they were coming to be with us helped fill that void my heart held. Though he never told us not to contact him, it was hard for me to accept he was not my birth father, that he had known. He had hidden that fact from me along with knowing that Edward and I had James as a father. I was hopeful some things would be answered with our four friends visit the following day.


End file.
